I Hate You, Right? ON HOLD
by Horlo246
Summary: ON HOLD Bella is back to her childhood home of Forks, where she re-meets an old best friend turned bully who may or may not have imprinted on her. Not to mention Bella absolutely hates said bully. Rated M for language, dark themes, and safety. OOC & AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK I know... now is not really a great time to start a new story, but I made a deal with my friend, and this is kind of like a late birthday present to her, so I'm writing a new one.**

**I've decided, Long Lost Husband is over, and I'm just going to write a epilogue to tie up some loose ends. I'm still in a rut wit Emmett's Bella, but hopefully some inspiration will strike soon. Until then there's this story.**

**This story is going to be extremely OOC, at least on Bella's part, but there's a pretty good reason for it. Also there are going to be a few OCs in this story, because naturally my friend has to be in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

**I do, however, own my friends at life.

* * *

**

(BPOV)

"Wake up bitch!" One of my best friends, Jessika, screamed in my ear.

"God, you better be happy I love you!" I looked out the plane window to see the sun shining in my eyes, and a consistent coverage of clouds below us. That means we're somewhere over Washington or at least Oregon.

"You know you love me." She gave me her signature 'I know I'm hot smile'. I just smacked her upside the head. She in turn messed up my now wavy locks.

"Bitch!"

"Would you two cut it out, your still on a fucking plane you know." Our other friend, Alexis, who definitely acted the most grown up out of the three of us, said.

"Bitch." We chimed together, and then burst out laughing at the shocked look on each other's face.

You see, my best friends, Jessika and Alexis are moving with me back to my birthplace, Forks, Washington. A dreary little town I had left five years ago, because of a boy of all things. A boy named Paul Maraz, who made my life living hell. The ironic thing is he was my best friend up until 6th grade, when over the summer he hit puberty and his voice changed, and he started hanging out with older boys from the reservation, and not even the good older guys like Sam and his group, but the ones who'll probably end up as high school dropouts. They together made my life horrible, which I would think is pretty damn hard considering we went to different schools, but they made it happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelt, and put your seats in the upright position, we will be landing in about five minutes."

"That's why I woke you Bellala."

"Yeah yeah, thanks bitch."

I felt my stomach drop as we descended onto the runway, and I was nervous but excited as we we're taxiing into the airport.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Seattle Airport, the temperature outside is 65 degrees Fahrenheit and 18 degrees Celsius, and it is slightly drizzling, you may now gather your belongings, and use electronics."

My girls and I, with just a drawstring bag and either a purse or a tote each, rushed off of the plane to catch the connecting flight to Port Angeles. The three of us practically ran through the airport to the gate, and boarded the flight just before they closed the hatch.

As we sat down in our seats, with Jess by the window and Alexis by the aisle, and all three of us panting for air from making the 15 minute walk across the airport in less than 3. Jess commented

"God, next time we have to make a connecting flight someone remind us not to make them so close together."

"I know right? Who in their right mind booked the two flights not even 5 minutes apart?"

After that almost chaotic start, we all relaxed for the remaining 2 hours of the flight, joking and poking fun at each other like sisters. Sisters. That's probably the best way to describe us, because that's what we are, I highly doubt friends would move across the country with you like they did.

As our second flight of the day landed with nothing special but some turbulence while crossing through a wind current and a small bump when landing. We finally made our way off of the small plane and into the surprisingly medium sized airport. Without luggage to grab we headed straight out to the pick up area and hailed a taxicab.

"Where to ladies?" The driver looked absolutely thrilled to have the three of us in his cab, his slimy smile didn't make us think twice about squeezing together in the way too small backseat.

"Uh it's a bit far off but Forks." I knew all of us were secretly hoping he wouldn't want to go out that far and we had to find another cab.

"I was just heading out there!" He sounded just as thrilled as he looked. He made what should have been an hour and thirty minute ride a little less than three hours. During those three hours he tried to make conversation, but it was going to be past nine when we got home, and we'd been on a plane practically all day. I knew for a fact all of us were suffering from jet lag, and our bodies' definitely are not used to the 3-hour time difference the west coast and east coast has. Therefore none of us were in the mood for small talk.

When the car finally reached Forks, all three of us let out a breath together; this unusual form of torture is almost over! The car stopped in front of my childhood home, the house that my father left me in his will, when he was shot during the line of duty, and later passed at the hospital. After paying the driver I turned with a sigh to look at the place I once called home. Walking around the property I realized how small the house was. It used to look so much bigger to me, but then again, it looked much brighter before as well.

I unlocked the door, and walked in with my two best friends flanking me on either side. It looked exactly the same as it did when I left all those years ago. The pictures, the faded spot in the old couch where my dad used to sit, there were just a thin layer of dust covering all of it. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes at the memory of my father, and without my knowledge they rolled down my cheeks.

I knew I was only here to take some of the personal articles; that this house was going to be sold. I knew it was for the best, but now that I'm here it hit me like a ton of bricks that my dad really isn't here anymore.

I really wished that I could keep the house, but it was just not big enough for all three of us. Of course, we could add some rooms, but changing the house in any way seemed wrong, and the memories would be too much. It was just the best for this house to be sold to another family to make their own memories in.

Wiping the tears away, I got down to business, taking some of dad's favorite things, like his fish clock, and the few boxes he kept in his closet. I took all the pictures, and my dad's old Forks High Class sweatshirt. I used to love sleeping in that thing. I already knew what I wanted to do with everything; the pictures would go in a scrapbook, and everything else into a memory trunk.

Walking back outside, I closed the door tightly, and looked over at the big oak tree by my window. I still remember when I climbed up that tree and started crying because I didn't know how to get down, that night after dad got me to climb down with his encouraging words, he gave me the advice that I've remembered and lived by to this day.

I gave Jess and Lexi a watery smile. They in reply pulled me into a warm group hug. No words needed to be said, they knew I had to work through this myself, but at the same time they were telling me they'd always be here for me.

Again, with no words exchanged, Jess hailed another taxi to take us to the house we had bought right outside of La Push. All we had seen thus far were pictures, as when we were looking for houses we just told the real estate agent our requirements and left everything to her. She showed us the picture and all three of us fell in love with it, so we bought it.

Arriving at the house, Jess and Lexi helped my into PJs than put me to bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out, being both emotionally and physically exhausted.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? It's just kind of an introduction, and the pack and various other main characters are introduced in the next chapter. If anyone has a better title for this story them please feel free to tell me.**

**Also check out my friend, LexiGurl101's first story, Destiny, it's a Jasper/Bella fic, and if you do check it out please review her and mention I sent you. =)**

**Please R&R constructive criticism is definitely welcome.**

**Update 3-31-11: **

**So I added lots of stuff, and went into more detail about how Bella feels about the whole thing. Also I changed it so that they're selling the house instead of living in it. Personally I think it's better, but that's just me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updating already? I know, I was surprised too... but a certain best friend used peer pressure on me, so here I am.**

**The Cullens are going to make an appearance in this story (a very brief appearance in most chapters)**

**As always, go check out LexiGurl101's story Destiny, tell her I sent you =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot idea and any original characters.**

* * *

_(recap)_

_Arriving at the house, Jess and Lexi helped my into PJs than put me to bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out, being both emotionally and physically exhausted._

* * *

(BPOV)

"Wake up!" why does it feel like deja vu? Maybe because the same exact thing happened last night as well. Alexis was jumping on my queen-sized bed, she was always a morning person.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Obviously I'm not. "Why the hell are you in here at," I glanced at the alarm clock that I forgot to set only to see it's the ass crack of dawn "6 IN THE FUCKING MORNING?"

"Cause, honey, we got to wake up Jess and then head off to register for school, then clean. And you know for a fact Jess will snap at people who wake her up before 10." Damn her and her cheery-ness.

"How the hell are you so cheerful so damn early in the morning?"

"I'm just a morning person."

"Fine go wake Jess up, I'm gonna get dressed, and there better be coffee downstairs."

I heard her mutter something along the lines of 'demanding little bitch' under her breath.

I practically dragged myself out of bed, and into the bathroom, only to see a monster looking back at me in the mirror. Last night I just crashed onto my bed, and feel asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, and my reflection confirmed that. There was eyeliner and mascara running down my cheeks, and I'll be willing to bet some of it smudged off onto my pillow. Not to even mention my hair, it was a tangled mess, and now resembles a bird's nest.

I sighed and gave up on detangling my impossible hair, and instead just decided to shower. Turning the water as hot as it could possibly go, I jumped in. It seem I could never get warm, not in Florida and not here. A deep chill has set in ever since I made the decision to move.

I sighed again and started washing all the makeup off with that fancy makeup remover Alexis bought me, because she was always complaining how regular soap is way too harsh on my skin, she bought some for Jess too, but I think Jess is just using it to not hurt Lexi's feelings, not because she really cared too much bout soap being too harsh on her skin.

With my face once again clean and clear, I began working all the tangles and knots in my hair out. After I was done, I shampooed and used my favorite body wash, Warm Vanilla Sugar from Bath and Body Works. Turning the water off, knowing I won't be able to stall in the shower any longer because the water had turned cold. I stepped out and started blow-drying my hair. With the temperatures in Forks, you can't air-dry your hair without risking catching a cold.

After it was dry, my hair looked silky and smooth almost like rivers of molten chocolate, as Jess once described it. Starting on my makeup, I went for natural, bare minimum look, with simply light smudged eyeliner, a coat of mascara, and some chap stick.

I got dressed in some skinny jeans, a plaid button down and my favorite high-heeled patent leather boots. Looking myself over in the mirror, I smiled in satisfaction; I was no longer the girl who ran away five years ago, as horrible as it probably sounds, with the change of how I looked, I gained new confidence.

My once short and stubby legs were now long, lean, and toned. What used to be a chubby stomach, and flat chested torso, is now flat and toned, with what I think is the perfect amount of cleavage. The acne filled face hiding behind a pair of thick framed glasses, was now clear and unobstructed because of contacts and acne cream, and last but definitely not least, what used to be a frizzy, uncontrollable, mop of hair, now lay in perfect stands to the middle of my back. My balance also got better through the years, with countless dance classes both my mom and the girls forced me to go to, how can it not.

Crap, shouldn't have thought of that. My arms automatically would across my stomach, holding me together, and it took me a few minutes to calm down, and rebuild the wall the always surrounds me.

I made my way downstairs to get my much-needed cup of coffee, to see a dressed and ready Jess already sipping on her cup. It also didn't escape my notice that the kitchen was now spotless, looks like Lexi swept through with her neat freak and OCD tendencies.

"How in the world are you down here before me?" I was bewildered there is no way she got out of bed before me.

"Oh, I woke up about 10 minutes ago, only took me 3 minutes to get ready, that and I showered last night." How the hell did she get ready in 3 minutes and still look like she just jumped off of a runway? And I asked her as much.

"How do you look like that?"

"Because I'm amazing! Here's your cup of coffee, two packets of sugar, two small cups of creamer and a vanilla cup." This is why I love Jess, she always knew exactly how I liked things, of course Lexi did too, but she always managed to get it wrong in some way, shape, or form, but I love her none the less.

"How do you even remember that?" Ah Lexi...

"Cause that's how I like my coffee, when I'm not drinking it black, and I'll bet it's how you would like your coffee, if you could have caffeine. Alright people let's go make our grand appearance in Forks, and go register for that unusual form of torture called school!" Jess, and her never-ending hatred for all things related to school.

We all filed out in a neat and orderly fashion, and by neat and orderly fashion I meant wild rampage, at least for me and Lexi, to the car, which apparently was delivered this morning, to see who gets shotgun. Jess just walked calmly to the garage and climbed in the driver's seat, as it is her car, and she has the keys. I managed to barley get shotgun, Lexi, however, was unfortunate enough to have to squish herself into the tiny sports car backseat of our new, black, Ford Mustang GTR.

Of course she bitched the whole 15-minute ride to the school, but we just kind of tuned her out. As we parked in front of the main office, and got out, every pair of eyes in the student parking lot turned almost in sync to stare at us.

"What you guys did to me can be considered abusive behavior!"

"Yeah yeah sue me."

"The damn car doesn't run as smooth as I would like, we need to go find some tools after this so I can fix it." Jess as always, the mechanic in our group.

"Sure let's get you registered first." Looks like Lexi forgot all about her rant.

The registration process was awkward to say the least, I had to tell the old secretary, Mrs. Cope, that I am an legal adults, and Jess and Lexi moved with me back to Forks, so I wouldn't have to be alone. Which is kind of the truth, but when her curiousity got the best of her, she asked about their parents allowing this, it got awkward real fast. Both of their parents, lets just say, are not around anymore.

Alexis's parents both passed during a plane crash on her birthday of all days, she had refused to talk to them before they left because they would be missing her 6th birthday, and had regretted it everyday since. They were on their way back home from a business trip when an engine malfunctioned, killing everyone on the plane, leaving her, their only child, a fuck load of inheritance, she got everything they had, not that it made up for the pain of loosing her parents. She had emotionally shut down for so long afterwords, she didn't really open up to anyone until Jess and I came along six years later. She had lived at a orphanage until then, when my mom officially adopted her, the inheritance is available to her now that she's 18 so she's been supporting herself ever since. At first she was hesitant to use it, but in the end she had decided that she would use it in an investment, and her bank account has never been below 7 digits since. She taught herself how to sword-fight, and not that fancy fencing stuff either, she learned legit sword fighting, the kind you can get flesh wounds from, and because of that she know a lot of medical stuff, none of us ever had to go to the hospital for things like dislocated arms and wrists. She is the mama bear of sorts for us, she took care of us and made sure we were always happy. She calmed us when were hysterical, and made us laugh when were depressed. Yet she never asked for anything in return, and more often than not she would hide her pain under a wide smile. Jess and I have learned to recognize when she needed us, and that's when we put all our problems aside and focused on her.

Jess had a relatively happy childhood, but once she got to her teen years things turned for the worse. Her mom passed in a car accident when she was 14, and her dad fell into a depression. Soon he focused entirely on work, barley ever home, and when he had gotten laid off, he turned to alcohol and started beating both her and her older brother, in a drunken rage. When her brother got drafted into the military it got worse, as he had been doing his best to protect his little sister, and took her beatings as well as his without muttering a single thing.

When we had became friends, she was a complete and utter bitch, but when I forced the truth out of her, it was evident she just used to tough girl act to hide all the pain she's been through. I had been the one to call the police when she ran to my house crying one night; her supposed father had raped her. He was sentenced to life in jail, for sexual harassment of a minor, though both Alexis and I thought he should have been sentenced to death. After her father was taken away, she went to live with her brother on the military base, there she made friends with all the military men and women, and they had taught her many forms of self defense, it was where she learned how to shoot, and all of her mechanic and computer skills as well, but she had never truly opened up to them like she had with us. Jess still has trouble trusting people today, but she made a living for herself, because of her advanced knowledge in military tactics and fighting styles, computers, and various other things, she made tons for herself doing various jobs others didn't have the skill to. She had helped the military, that once taught her these skills, do and finish a lot of work, as she is personal friends with a lot of the higher ups, she was hired as a personal preference instead of the other professionals. She also became one of the best mechanics wherever she went, and by the third month we're anywhere she had various people blowing up her phone asking to see what's wrong with their car. She is also the fighter in our group; nobody messed with us without going through her first.

Out of the three of us I'm probably the most fortunate, though my mother now doesn't want anything to do with me, and my father recently passed, I had a pretty decent childhood. My dad was the Chief of Police of this little town Forks, and everybody knew him. I practically grew up with my best friend, Jacob, and I had a great little group of friends. My mother is a wee bit hare-brained, and I never forgave her for how she broke my dad's heart. When I lived with her I was always more of the adult, as I paid the bills, I made sure to remind her to fill her car with gas, and I cooked and cleaned.

Even though I can't relate to Jessika and Alexis, I'm the glue of our friendship, of our little makeshift family: I kept things in balance and reminded us what is important.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, only to realize we were already home.

"You alright Bells? You've been out of it for a while." Alexis looked worried, I realized then the Mama Bear was back.

"Yeah I'm fine. When do I start school again?"

"Next week. Mrs. Cope threw you a bone, and decided to let you settle in first. You gonna be alright going to school alone? And do you know where I can find the proper tools to fix that piece of junk up?" Only Jess would call a brand new Mustang a piece of junk. I'm pretty sure all those fine tuned machines ruined her for all others.

"Uh yeah, I'll be fine. It'll ne awkward, but I'll be fine. I think, my friend Jacob on the rez, we kept in contact over the years, and I think he has some things you can use."

"Sweet. Wait, wouldn't he be at school?"

"Yeah, let's clean up and I'll call him at around three to see if we can barrow his tools or something." I looked around the house, and all of the downstairs was spotless.

"OK, we can help each other unpack and clean up the rooms a bit."

"That works for me." I realize it won't really matter if Alexis and Jess unpacked or not, but this is their home, and when they come visit they sure as hell are going to be comfortable.

We all marched up and into Alexis's room first, and slowly but surely it began to look like her room, her shelves were filled with novels and various CDs, a whole lot of art supplies, her iHome, and a few random pictures of us together. Her desk was already scattered with paints, pencils, and paper; and I saw an easel standing outside on her small balcony, and various canvases scattered around her room.

Next we moved onto Jess's room. Her room was a lot easier to put together, because she didn't really have a specific place for anything. Her shelves were filled with CDs, historical novels, and pictures of us together as well as a signed and framed picture her with a group of men and women in uniform. Her old electric guitar and even older acoustic guitar was stood up against the amp, situated at the base of her bed, and most of her desk space was taken up by an electric keyboard, any other space was covered with notes, lyrics, and sheet music with little doodles in the margins.

My room came last, and it is probably best described as orderly chaos. As we were putting my pictures and books onto my shelf I heard Alexis's shrill ear piercing scream, both Jess and I turned so fast, I swear my neck cracked, thinking she was being murdered, to see she had scooted herself to the corner of the room as far away from my closet as possible. I went to see what was in the closet to see a collection of porcelain dolls from when I was 5 looking back at me. That explained it. Then I shrieked,

"AHHH! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" I saw a spider as big as my hand crawling over one of the doll's face. It was a scene right from a horror movie.

Jess looked into my closet, took off one of her classic black converses, and smashed at the dolls face, until all that was left of the spider was a gooey mess. She then grabbed a garbage bag and threw all of the dolls into it without a second glance.

"Ladies chill. They're gone." I regained my composer, and helped Lexi up. Though the dolls were no longer in sight she took a wide detour around the trash bag to continue cleaning.

The rest of my room was cleaned without too much chaos, at one point Jess did drop a picture frame, that then shattered on the hard wood floor, but other than that everything was normal.

By the time we were done, it was a quarter past three. I called my childhood friend, Jacob Black.

After a few rings, the phone was picked up.

"_Black residence."_ A gruff voice, answered.

"Is Jacob home?"

"_This is him, who am I speaking to?"_ It sounded like he was tired and was forcing the politeness out through his teeth.

"This is Bella Swan."

"_Bella? To what do I owe this pleasure? And why is your number different?"_ He sounded a lot more excited now.

"Well Jacob, I'm in Forks, I'm home, and I wanted to introduce you to my friends, and we were kind of wondering if we could barrow your garage and tools for a few hours."

"_Of course! You're always welcome."_

"Great! Is it OK if we come by now?"

"_Sure! I have a few friends over though."_

"That's alright, I'll see you in 30?"

"_Yup see you then."_

I looked back to Jess to see she was actually bouncing up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

"Don't get your hopes up too high Jess, Jacob's garage is the bare minimum."

"That's fine! I just need the bare minimum until I can order some stuff of my own. Let's go people, it's time for me to make that piece of junk a sexy beast."

We all once again piled into the car, this time with me in the back, and Jess made the 30-minute trip in less than 15. I then gave her the directions, I had memorized when I was little, to the small house with baby blue shudders. We parked and got out of the car.

I made it all the way up to the door and froze.

"Bells, we're early. If you don't knock, he won't know we're here." Fuck off Alexis, now is not the time for obvious logic. I saw Jess shaking her head, and could almost hear her counting to ten in her head, and right when se reached ten, she reached out and knocked on the door.

A man I could not believe was Jacob opened the door, and eloped me in a bear hug.

"Damn Bells! Look at you! And who are your friends." I visibly relaxed; it was as if I never left with us.

"Hey Jacob, it's great to see you again too. This is Jess, and that's Alexis."

"Nice to meet you both, come in!" We walked into the house, and it hasn't changed a bit from when I was last here 5 years ago.

"I'll introduce you guys to the guys." He said, as we walked into the living room. There were 4 huge, and extraordinarily good-looking, Native Americans scattered throughout the room. Some were lounging on the couch; others were sitting on the floor with Xbox controllers in their hands. When we walked in all of said gorgeous men turned to look at us.

"You know most of these guys Bells, but we all look pretty different than we did 5 years ago, so I'm gonna introduce them again, for your friends too." I just nodded.

"The guy sitting by the window's Sam, he's waiting for his girlfriend Emily." He smiled and waved.

"The assholes on the Xbox are Embry and Quil, I think you can still kind of tell which is which" They in turn gave me huge bear hugs.

"and that's Paul."

* * *

**A/N: Oh My God. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written at over 3000 words, and 7 pages. **

**I worked really hard to try to make it as least confusing as possible, and a lot of the chapter is background information, though it doesn't really apply to the story at the moment, it might in future chapters, and I thought it was pretty important.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Please R&R, it makes me so happy, and they let me know my story is actually worth reading, and not a piece of crap. **

**~~Kaka**

**Update 4-2-11: So I added a good 400 words, and Landen and Colton no longer exist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Updating again, because I promised. I should be updating Emmett's Bella, but I'm still in that rut. It's rated T for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Just my friends at life.**

* * *

_(recap)_

"_and that's Paul."_

* * *

(BPOV)

I automatically froze, when I turned to look at him, I couldn't help the little bit of moisture that pooled in my panties, and when I met his eyes, they were looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I almost jumped him right then, it didn't help my situation that he's not wearing a shirt and his shorts are hanging dangerously low, revealing that delicious V that lead down into- I shuddered and shook my head to clear it. Remember this guy put you through living hell, Bella, remember!

I noticed my girls, were knocked back into the real world when they had heard the name Paul. Both looked at me, silently asking if it is the same Paul, when I had nodded in confirmation, both girls' once friendly smile and happy demeanor turned deadly.

Lexi's deadly calm, and almost crazy smile, was unmistakeable. She was ready for blood, and she's probably going through all the ways to torture Paul, to make him feel what I had. Knowing her, a pitchfork was probably included.

Jess was a whole different story, she was perfectly calm, and extremely still, acting as if she didn't really care, but I knew her better than that. Jess is never perfectly calm, and she can't stay still for ten minutes to save her life. She's an extremely active person. Whenever she held that expression someone always ended up on the brink of death if not dead. She never gets like this, I have only seen it once, when she had saw her father for the last time, and to tell the truth, I never want to see it again. As much as I dislike Paul, not even I would wish something like a white-rage-Jess on him. Most of the time, she just laughs hysterically, and even then, someone almost always ends up in a hospital. Either way, I knew afterwords she would beat herself up about it for weeks if not months afterwords. She always acts before thinking, and she's usually right, but when she goes back and thinks about it, she can very quickly fall into an deep pit of self-induced guilt.

Considering he's the main reason I left in the first place, and the reason I'm scarred, I really shouldn't care what happens to him, but that just won't be me. My daddy taught me better than that.

_Flashback_

_I finally conjured up the guts to ask Paul what's going on, and was hoping with all of my might he was alone today. As I walked up to where he aways hung out before school, I saw that luck was not with me. He was with a large group of his new friends, most of whom were a lot older than him._

_Paul started hanging out with when he hit a growth spurt and his voice changed, he had suddenly went from my best friend to a stupid ass off a guy. He also started using words that would make his mother blush; she tried telling him his new friends are a bad influence but from what I heard he just rolled his eyes and ignored her._

_I took a deep breath and walked up to him before I lost my nerve like I had done so many times before. _

"_What's your problem Paul?" there, I got it out._

"_I think the real question here is what's your problem dork." he all but snarled at me._

"_What's my problem? We used to be friends... then this happened." I said pointing at him and his group of high school failures. _

"_Yeah, maybe I realized what a nerd you really are. You're not worth my time Swan, come find me when you can say 'fuck' without blushing." He then proceeded to laugh with his 'friends'._

"_You know you're gonna end up failing just like them." It was well known his friends are never up to anything good, and with that said, his supposed best friend sprang at me and left a nasty gash on my cheek with a small jackknife. Paul just sat there and watched; that was the last straw for me, I've had enough of Paul Maraz._

_I turned and ran home, it was the first time I had ever skipped school. _

_End of Flashback_

After that his friends terrorized me every time they got, tripping me on my way to school. Paul continued to ignore me, I knew he saw all the scrapes and bruises his friends gave me, but he never did anything.

During the summer, everything changed, and not for the better. The teasing got more sever, and now that Paul was with his friends, he joined in. Together, they made what was supposed to be a relaxing vacation time terrible, the other kids didn't want anything to do with me in case they started bullying them too. They had even gotten some of the girls to join in. Whenever the boys couldn't do anything, the girls did. It was the girls who would beat me up, the boys wouldn't be seen hitting a girl. It was the girls who locked me in a bathroom stall, and poured some sort of nasty liquid on me.

But it was Paul who drugged me. That in itself wasn't all that bad. it was what his friends had done afterwards that set off a chain of events. They had tried to rape me. If it weren't for my father they would have succeeded. I told my dad, and they were all put into a detention center. I kept Paul's name out of it, saying someone I didn't know drugged me instead. Thinking back now, I shouldn't have kept that small sliver of hope alive. I had thought if I just got rid of his friends, everything would go back to normal.

Instead, he got worse. Instead of just ignoring me like he had done in school, when he didn't have friends to impress. He scarred me. He scarred me worse than any of his friends ever had. He ran a jackknife down my back, leaving a deep gash that I had to get over 40 stitches for; it left a horrid scar once it healed, and because of that scar, I felt worthless for a long time in Florida, I was damaged goods, why would anyone want anything to do with me? That was it for me. That was it. Paul Maraz is dead to me.

It was that day that I had decided to move to Florida, it was the day, I decided putting up with my mother was better than putting up with him. It was the day I got Charlie to buy me a plane ticket. A week later, I was gone. It wasn't like I had any friends to say goodbye to, and the only person who would miss me is Charlie, but he would live, he still had Billy.

Everybody was staring at me, no one knew why I had left in the first place. I had fed Jacob a bull shit story about needing a change of scenery. I knew he didn't believe me one bit then, and he still doesn't now, he knew me well enough to know I was lying. I had loved Washington, I had thought it was a gorgeous state.

"Bells? Honey? Do you want me to go find a pitchfork?" Lexi and her pitchfork. I mentally shook my head at the absurdity, of all the weapons in the world, she likes pitchforks.

"No Lexi, no pitchforks." I sighed.

"You're right Bells, there's too many witnesses right now. We'll never get out of this clean." Lexi said, wait that's supposed to be Jess, she's always thinking about the legal side of things, not Lexi. Then I realized she looked suspiciously twitchy when Lexi mentioned getting out clean. Maybe there is more to this.

"No, it's okay, we can blackmail these guys into not telling. I'm sure you know people who can find information." Jess definitely looked as if she _did _know something we didn't.

"What aren't you telling us Jess?" I knew my voice had turned dark. Even Jess, who feared practically nothing but fear itself, knew not to mess with me when my voice took on the dangerous almost, so called, alpha dog voice.

"I did look them up, but there's nothing. Just birth certificates, and school records. No work records, no offences of any kind, no records of fighting at school, or doing anything at school. My guys couldn't find any friends, and they didn't comment on the bear sightings a few months ago. It's like other than going to school they don't exist."

* * *

**A/N: Yes Yes, it was a very strange chapter indeed. There's not really much of the wolves in it, but to make it up to you guys, the next chapter is in the point of view of Paul.**

**R&R please.**

**Update 4-2-11: So I changed it a little bit, now Jess is just suspicious instead of outright knowing. Also you guys should know It's so hot where I live right now, I had to wear a wet t-shirt in order to stay comfortable… I'd much rather be diving into my pool right about now, but instead I felt obliged to finish revising all the chapter then writing a new one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a while. I know, and I'm terribly sorry, but I just haven't felt like writing. **

**As was pointed out, and I'm not sure if it was in the last chapter or not, but Lexi can smell dog, because she has a hypersensitive nose. No she is not a vampire, or going to be a vampire, or has anything to do with a vampire. Just hyperactive smelling. The pack do not smell to humans, and I just thought I'd stick it in there.**

**Happy Halloween everyone! May the fright be with you.**

**No special Halloween chapter or anything, it's just not my style to do something like that, but I do find it appropriate for today to be a nice day to update. :)**

**Still looking for a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

(PPOV)

Another round of rowdy laughter went out throughout the room, I just chuckled along, not knowing what was going on. My heart just wasn't into these almost daily get togethers anymore. The guys, my pack mates, just passed it off as a side effect of my so called dry spell, they didn't know I had girls throwing themselves at me almost every day, and this 'dry spell' was self caused. Quite a few of them were definitely fuckable, and under normal circumstances I would tap that, but lately it felt wrong. Like something is telling me if I did it would ruin everything, that it would cause both myself and someone important to me a lot of pain, suffering, and all around misery.

As my friends continued talking about girls, playing video games, and occasionally laughing, I tuned out and once again let my thoughts take over. Lately I've been thinking a whole lot about a girl. A very specific girl. A very specific girl who I've maybe had a bit of a crush on since I met her. A girl by the name of Isabella Swan.

When I found out she had moved, I was relieved and happy for all of five minutes before the guilt set in. I knew it was my doing that she was going to go live with her mother, whom we all know she despised. I had made her life so terrible that living with her mom was more appealing than staying and dealing with me. She had given Jacob, a close friend of both of us, some bullshit story of needing a change of scenery and missing her mom. Jacob knew very well Bella does not in fact miss her mom, and I knew the only change of scenery she wanted was me. I still don't understand why she never told anyone all the terrible things I once did to her.

I still don't see why I started being so nasty to her, she was probably one of the sweetest girls I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was my best friend, and I'm not afraid to admit I had, and still have, and little bit of a crush on her.

I think it all started going downhill when I started hanging out with some older guys on the rez. Of course being in only sixth grade at the time, popularity was all that mattered to me. I worshipped those guys, I did everything they told me to, and at the time it made me extremely popular. Older girls payed attention to me as well, they knew if I was hanging around with that group I had to have something to me, that or they used me to get to my so called friends, I was an easy target.

Bella even tried to warn me about those guys, she told me I would end up exactly like them. A high school failure who will probably end up turning to drugs, gambling, and alcohol abuse. I didn't care, I was living in the moment, and to impress my friends, I basically told my best friend to fuck off. If I remember correctly, and I'm positive I do because that day's been replaying itself in my mind a whole lot, I told her to come back when she can say 'fuck' without blushing.

As it turns out, Bella was right. I was all of those things, failing, drugs, gambling, up until the beginning of senior year, just over half a year ago, when I phased and became a role model to the people of La Push. Sam all but commanded me to stop all the shit, and get my grades up.

Ever since I realized the impact of what I did I've been regretting it. I wish I had the decency to at least tell her that I'm sorry, even if it doesn't make up for anything I did. I wish I had the decency to at least ask Jake how she's doing, so someone knows I care. I wish I had the decency to tell someone what I had done, to tell someone I was probably the reason she left. But I didn't, and I still don't.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of Bella by the phone ringing, I couldn't begin to guess who would call the Blacks' phone. Anyone who I could think of that would be looking for Jake are sitting in his living room, and anyone who was looking for Billy probably knew he's out fishing with Harry Clearwater. Both of them have been spending a lot more time together since what happened with Chief Swan.

"Black residence_."_ Jacob answered, trying to sound polite. The need to answer the phone has caused him his undefeated champion title on some video game him Embry and Quil were playing.

"_Is Jacob home?_" It's a girl? If he was expecting this call he didn't think about it during patrols. All of the guys, of course, heard the voice of a female on the other end and started teasing him relentlessly. I almost felt bad for the guy. Almost.

"This is him, who am I speaking to?_"_ It was obvious our teasing but him in a even worse mood than he was in before.

"_This is Bella Swan._" Bella! The Bella? As in Bella Swan, Bella?

"Bella? To what do I owe this pleasure? And why is your number different?_"_ I didn't like how he automatically perked up when it was reveled that she's the caller. I can't figure out why I would feel this way. It was almost possessive.

"_Well Jacob, I'm in Forks, I'm home, and I wanted to introduce you to my friends, and we were kind of wondering if we could barrow your garage and tools for a few hours._" Garage and tools? Why would she need that? From what I can remember the girl couldn't tell a wrench apart from pliers.

"Of course! You're always welcome._"_

"_Great! Is it OK if we come by now?_" Now? No! I'm not ready! What the hell? What do I need to get ready for in the first place?

"Sure! I have a few friends over though._" _Please say you'll be over later, when I'm not here. Since when did I become such a pussy?

"_That's alright, I'll you you in 30?_" 30 minutes? That not enough time! I need to mentally prepare myself. I just wish I knew what I was preparing against.

"Yup see you then."

I was expecting the next thirty minutes to be my own personal hell, and I didn't even know why. All I knew was that my instincts were kicked into high gear around the same time as Chief Swan's murder. I was right too, until it abruptly ended at the halfway mark by a quiet engine shutting off on the Blacks' driveway. Then the sound of two pairs of heels and a pair of sneakers walking up to the door. Everyone was silent, listening. We all heard the frantic heartbeat of one of the people, the other two were completely calm. Then a voice.

"Bells, we're early. If you don't knock, he won't know we're here." I looked around, realizing none of us recognized the voice. Then exactly ten seconds later there were two sharp knocks at the door.

Jacob, who had been ready to get up since we heard the engine shut off, got up and walked to the door. As the door opened I knew all of up were straining to hear the conversation, but at the same time all of us were acting completely natural. As if we weren't expecting them.

The first thing I noticed was Jacob's booming voice stating, I could only assume, how beautiful Bella now is. Then all thoughts fled my mind as they walked in. She is practically glowing, it made her look more like a goddess than she already did.

She was introduced to us, again, one by one, when her eyes finally landed on me I saw her scanning my body, and in that moment I was thankful that we had ran patrols just a few right after school so I was still shirtless. When our eyes met, none of that mattered anymore. I felt all the connections I once held, all of the little cables connecting me to my pack, the memory of my mother, to anything that ever matter to me, snap. Instead they were replaced by thousands upon thousands of steel cables connecting me to this woman standing before me. This woman who probably hates me, this woman who I had scarred. This woman, this Isabella Swan, is my imprint, is my whole life, and will be the sole reason I exist.

I once again zoned out, just staring at my imprint. Until I heard the mention of pitchforks. There was no doubt in my mind, her friends where thinking off all the ways to make me pay for what I did to Bella.

"What do you know Jess?" ok, I missed something.

"This is definitely not my secret to tell. I went into this not knowing I would find something this big. I'm sorry guys, but I can't tell you. I shouldn't even know. They can literally kill me for this, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Holy shit. She doesn't mean she knows _that_. Does she? I glanced at Sam, seeing if we should do something about it. He barley shook his head, telling the pack that we would wait and see how it plays out. It looks like we'll tell them soon anyways seeing as members of the pack imprinted on all three girls.

Bella caught up with the other guys like anyone would with their friends. It didn't escape my attention that she didn't even glance at me, not to mention talk to me. After an unknown amount of time passed she went out to Jake's garage to see how her friend was doing. It was obvious Bella's friend knew her way around an engine, we all heard the tinkering of tools, and soft roar of the tuned engine as she finished.

Jake looked deep in thought, as Bella popped back into the room, her hair was now tied in a ponytail, and her plaid shirt was taken off leaving her in a gray tank top.

"Hey Jake, thanks for letting Jess use your tools, we're going to head off now, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, no problem. Hey Bells, your friend, who is she? Exactly?" Bella sighed.

"I knew this would come up. What with your weird obsession with all things car. She's Jessika Colinton," every single one of our jaws were on the ground. Jessika Colinton is a mechanical genius! She's probably the best female mechanic in the United States, if not the world! All of us knew her, in fact I'm pretty sure every straight guy knows who she is, but no one really knows exactly what she looks like. Jessika Colinton was very keen about keeping her identity a secret. "Yeah, I know, best female mechanic and what not. Just treat her like you would treat me, please?" We all nodded, still unable to get pass the shock, but Jake? Jake looked like he was about to piss himself. It was well known to the pack Jessika Colinton has starred in many of his wet dreams, she is his idol.

Bella however just shook her head, waved at the guys and turned around. However halfway out the door she froze.

"Oh and Paul?" I froze as well. This was the first time she's spoken to me in more than five years. I just looked at her.

"_Fuck _you." It was obvious she emphasized 'fuck' for a reason. She was telling me in those two words exactly how she felt about me. With those two words she was proving to me, that she is different. With those two, short words, my heart shattered.

I watched as she turned and walked out of the room. I can clearly see the start of the scar I had left on her five years ago. I could feel the curious and worried looks of my pack brothers. Without a word to any of them I walked out the door, and back to the empty house I now call my home. I lost everything that matters. My parents are gone, and now Bella is as well.

That night, I relived the day I scarred my imprint. It played over and over in one continuous nightmare, not allowing me to wake up, not allowing me to rid myself of the horrible feelings that came with it. It engrained itself into my memory forever. I knew I would never be able to forgive myself. I ruined any chance I had with my soul mate on that day.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you guys like Paul's inner monologue, extreme guilt, and freak out party? I don't think I've ever seen big bad Paul so flustered and self-hating. I didn't even mean for him to come out this way as I was typing, it just kind of happened...**

**I do kind of feel bad for him though, he has a hard road ahead of him, and he basically accepted his fate of being alone in this chapter. His lack of willpower is going to make this harder on him. It also doesn't help that Bella is a stubborn little bitch. It's going to take a lot of convincing on Bella's friends' parts to get her to give him a chance, and Paul's going to need a epiphany pretty damn soon.**

**This raises a question. Would any of you ever forgive someone who treated you like Paul treated Bella? What if you were best friends like they were? What if you were/are in love with them? What if they seriously changed and is sincerely sorry about it? Why or why not?**

**(you don't have to answer all of the questions, you don't have to answer any of them at all if you don't want to. This is just me musing to myself, and trying to get more reviews...)**

**Please review, they're like my Halloween treats :). Or crack. Yeah, your reviews are my own personal brand of crack. I can't get enough!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, it's been a while. Oh well, deal with it. Ok that's mean, never mind. By the way, I have outfits on my profile, go check it out if you want. Some are important, some aren't. I don't have any of the guys up yet, but I will as soon as they wear more than cut off shorts and possibly some flip-flops.**

**By the way, I feel I should warn you guys. This chapter is definitely not up to par with my other chapters, so please bear with me. I know this chapter's horrible.**

**Just as a warning, there's lots of cussing in this chapter. Mostly because this actually does happen in the mornings with my friend...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue.**

* * *

(3rd person POV)

"Come on dude! You know you want to see Bella again!" Quil said.

"Why the fuck can't you just go with Embry? There's no point of me being there." Paul replied.

"Yes there is. You can start redeeming yourself from your asshole-ish ways." Paul had finally revealed to his friends what he did. Most of them took it a lot better than he had thought they would. All except Jake, he still refuses to even hear Paul's name, and whenever they were in the same room for more than five seconds Jake will try to tear Paul's head off.

"No."

"Why?"

"Just no."

"Fine, give me one good reason and you don't have to go."

"She hates me."

"Not a good reason. We all know she'll continue hating you unless you man the fuck up and do something about it. When did you become such a pussy?"

"Shut up."

"Exactly. Now get your ass up and let's go."

(Alexis's POV)

Ugg... it's too early to change, even for me. Damn my inability to sleep for more than few hours at a time.

Breakfast... breakfast. Cereal. No, today's a good day for something homemade... PANCAKES! I need pancakes... with butter and whipped cream. Fresh whipped cream, not that canned stuff. I'm up early enough to be done making them before the girls' are up too. Maybe today they'll even be up without too much of a hassle when they smell my infamous pancakes.

Flour, eggs, milk, butter... where's that damned butter... I wonder what's on TV? Wait! No. Butter. Need to find the butter.

After I finally found the butter, which was at the back of the fridge, I just flicked on the iHome that we had in the kitchen and put on my playlist. Humming to myself I got to work making breakfast for my sisters. I didn't even realize I had begun dancing and singing along with one of my favorite songs.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

_I have the answer, spreading the cancer,_

_You are the faith inside me._

_No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't remember, remember._

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_A-ah._

_I'm a believer,_

_Nothing could be worse,_

_All these imaginary friends._

_Hiding betrayal,_

_Driving the nail,_

_Hoping to find a savior._

_No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't_

_Surrender, surrender._

_No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't remember, remember._

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_Oh._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

_No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't remember, remember._

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_Oh._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

"DANCE WITH THE DEVIL'S BETTER!" What the hell?

"CAN YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR? NO ONE ANSWERED, BUT WE CAN HEAR THE MUSIC!" Crap. I ran to the door and when I opened it, then wished I hadn't. Outside my door stood three stunning, shirtless, native men. Yes, as much as I'd hate to admit it. Paul is good looking, but Quil? Geez! Not to mention Embry...

"Um, nice pajamas." I looked down at myself. Crap, I am still in my pajamas. Though, thankfully, I wasn't wearing my 'period PJs', you know? The pair every girl has. The ones that are ratty, old, and probably has a few stains but is still amazingly comfortable.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey guys." I greeted nonchalantly, then turned and screamed up the stairs "BELLA! JESS! WAKE UP!"

"BITCH WHAT THE FUCK! ITS 7 GOD DAMN AM!" Bella.

"WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH IS YOUR MOTHER FUCKING PROBLEM? DO YOU NOT FUCKING REALIZE ITS 7 IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING?" Ah Jess, such a colorful language.

"QUIL, EMBRY, AND BELLA'S BITCH IS HERE!" All of the guys looked at me like I was going mental, but at the same time, Quil and Embry were trying not to laugh at the 'Bella's bitch' comment, again, it felt like I was missing an inside joke.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO'S HERE! IT'S 7 FUCKING AM! ...Wait... did you say my bitch?" Well Bella, if you're awake enough to realize that then it's good enough for me.

Despite all the screaming and cussing both girls were down the stairs in the next few minutes. Still in their pajamas, and not even half awake, but I didn't expect anything less. Bella marched her pajama pants clad ass down the stairs first, her thin little tank top revealing to anyone with eyes that she didn't bother putting a bra on. Followed by Jess, who was more than a little grumpy, in her brother's black United States Marine Corps hoodie and a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"Hey guys." At least Bella's always polite... Jess just glared. Like we all know, if you wake her up before 10 she will be the coldest bitch you'll ever meet.

"Do any of you have coffee?" She all but growled, but when Quil offered her his coffee, looking a bit scared may I add, she softened a bit.

"Ehh, I'll take it." Damn, this guy already knows the way to bring out her good side.

"Mmmmm god. This is good, how'd you know?"

"How'd I know what?" He sounded bewildered.

"To have coffee, and not just any coffee, black coffee. I don't know many people who'll drink it like that."

"I didn't, I just had a feeling I wanted coffee today. I always drink it black."

"So I'm drinking your wake up call? I feel bad now." Obviously as soon as Jess gets coffee into her system, she melts and her nice side makes an appearance.

"Na, it's ok, I just felt like having coffee today. I can wake up just fine without it. By the way, I think something's burning in the kitchen."

"Crap!" I forgot about the damn pancakes!

I ran into the kitchen to turn the stove off. Too bad the pancakes burst into flames from the oil used to fry it. I stood for a few seconds just admiring the beauty of the flames. Then another few seconds wondering what I should do before jumping into action and covering the pan with it's cap. I knew the fire would smother itself, after all fire needs oxygen to burn, and walked back into the living room.

As I was walking in I heard someone's sharp intake of breath. Then Embry asked the same thing I had been praying wouldn't be asked.

"Hey, aren't you the richest person in the world or something?"

"Yeah, but money isn't everything, family's much more important." It was the same thing I had said every time I was asked that question, but this time I couldn't help adding a sentence under my breath. "I would willingly give it all up to have my parents back.", then added in a louder voice "I was hoping to keep that on the down low."

"Yeah, so was I, but look where I ended up. All of them know now." and ladies and gentlemen we have grumpy Jess back!

"Yeah, we all know I'm the only normal one in our family. Anyways, what are you guys doing here at such a unholy hour?" Bella. God bless the girl. Always lighting things up when it gets too depressing, she really does have an amazing heart. This just made me hate Maraz more, how can he do such a horrible thing to such a sweet woman?

"Well, Embry and I have come to see if you girls would like to go down to First Beach with us. It's a rare sunny day, and even though the water won't be all that relaxing, we wanted to welcome you to the great state of Washington by inviting you guys to participate in our favorite sport, cliff diving. Paul is here to beg for forgiveness from you, so you can at least be in each other's presence without you glaring and him flinching." Well, that was blunt.

"Alright, that sounds like fun." Jess replied, "Especially since Lex and I are going to be leaving soon."

I watched Jess practically pushed Quil out the door, giving me a look while doing so. Obviously I'm supposed to follow her lead and leave Bella alone with Paul.

All four of us walked together to First Beach, where we just sat and got to know each other better. Embry asked why we would be leaving, and we explained.

"Well Lex misses her long term boyfriend, Matthew, and since we're girls it's safer to travel together. Bella bought the house so we all have somewhere to stay when we come visit." After the explanation, we just sat and played 20 questions as a way to get to know each other better.

Before we knew it, half an hour passed and we decided that Paul and Bella has had enough time to get all their problems out in the open, and for Bella to torture Paul if she should choose to.

When we walked back into the house, everything was calm for once. Everything and everyone were at peace. Even Paul and Bella seemed to have made a truce. They can now at least speak with each other like humans. It was obvious Bella still had a frosty edge in her tone, but they were speaking. Jess has never looked happier; the hard edge has finally been smoothed away.

The guys bid their farewell and told us they would be back in an hour for cliff diving. Everyone knew we were fully capable of finding First Beach ourselves, but as girls, we couldn't help but like the attention of these very attractive men.

As soon as the door closed fully Jess was dragging us upstairs to what I can only assume was girl talk time, and to change into our swimming suits.

When we had gotten to her room Jess started pacing. Bella did a double take. Jessika Colinton never, I repeat never, paces.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Bella asked, worried.

"There's something wrong with these guys. We we're sitting on the beach freezing our asses off, and they didn't even flinch even though they were both shirtless."

"Yeah, I noticed too, when my hand brushed up against Quil's he felt like he had a really high fever." Lexi added.

"Alright girls, we can speak more of this later, we have to change now!" With that Jess shoved us both of us out of her room. Only opening the door to throw out two sets of bikinis.

I have to say, Jess has a great sense of style. My bikini matched my body shape, skin color and personality perfectly. It was an inky black, with white and gold swirls and the swirls contrasting perfectly with the black background. I threw on some cut-off shorts and a tank top, dug out my flip flops and made my way downstairs with my "I surf because..." towel, only to see that Jess, had once again finished changing first.

I saw she too wore a tank top some shorts and flip flops, except she was dressed in all white. Just by that I knew she was wearing her black and white plaid Hurley bikini. She had her feet propped up on the table and was watching the Jersey Shore, all the while bitching about how everyone on that show were hypocrites. She had her blue Volcom towel lying besides her in a shapeless lump.

Minutes later Bella made an appearance as well, wearing a one piece. Even though, unlike Jess and I, most of her stomach was covered, it fit her perfectly, and though it's a one piece, it still didn't leave too much to the imagination. She too was wearing shorts, tank top, and flip flops, with a plain black Hurley towel thrown over her shoulder.

Out of the three of us, Jess is definitely the brightest right now. The three of us sat down to make criticize reruns of the Jersey Shore, simply because we had nothing better to do, and right before Snookie took a punch, there was a knock on the door. Don't these people know we actually do have a doorbell?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I'm gonna end it here. It's getting to crowded. This chapter had barley anything important (if at all), I could have said the same things in about 500 words, but I crammed detail into it, and it may have been too much... but oh well, it's mostly a filler chapter anyways!**

**I know some people are not gonna be happy I didn't go through Paul begging for forgiveness, but keep in mind this is a birthday present to my friend, so she has to be in it right? There will not be another Alexis's POV nor will there be a Jessie's POV, and if there is one of those, it's going to be short and the thoughts will concentrate on Paul or Bella or Paul and Bella's relationship. Also this is still A Paul and Bella story, so they are still the main focus, I didn't think them going from glaring to barley speaking is that important of an improvement.**

**I had to put Jersey Shore in here, simply because I was watching it while I was typing.**

**Both songs mentioned in this chapter are by Breaking Benjamin, if you like alternative rock check them out. The song Alexis was singing is called Evil Angel, and the song that's better is Dance With the Devil (if you haven't already figured it out.) Both songs are on the album Phobia, and I'm sure you'll be able to find it on youtube also.**

**All outfits are on my profile, if you want go check it out. It is a link, and it is on polyvore. So it looks look, at least that's what I think. Next chapter's in Bella's POV so there won't be much detail about the date(s), but both Alexis and Jessika's outfits will be posted.**

**Please Review, they're like my own personal brand of heroin. (Yes, I just quoted Edward, but if it works it's worth it!)**

**4-9-11 Update: Ok so Colton and Landen no longer exist in this chapter either, and Lexi and Jess are gonna leave pretty soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you may or may not have been disappointed with how last chapter turned out... and honestly when I read it again, I was a bit disappointed too. Even so, I'm not going to go back and change it, I'd like to read back and see how I've improved and what not... hopefully it will be somewhat explained in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight or Paramore. I don't own a pair of really expensive high heels either...**

* * *

(BPOV) (Starts where the last chapter left off. I just skipped the whole traveling to the beach part.)

To say I'm not mad at my 'sisters' would be lying, and to say I'm mad at them would be an understatement. I knew they only wanted the best for me, and I also knew I would have to eventually talk to Paul, but on the third day I'm back? I don't fucking think so.

I watched as my sisters splashed and played around with the guys in the water, I wanted that. I want to feel so carefree, I wanted to be able to hang out with the guys without a care in the world, I don't think the girls realized yet, but these guys will be there for them, whenever, where ever. I could see it in the way they looked at the girls; they already felt protective over them.

Does that make me a hypocrite? Because I can have all that, but I knew deep down that I'm scared. Scared that these guys would be just like Paul's old friends, even if I do trust Jake, Embry, and Quil with my life.

_I watched as Jess and Alexis walked out, fucking bitches._

"_What do you want?" I wanted him out of my house so I can go back to bed, and if it meant I had to talk to him then so be it._

"_Urm."_

"_If you can't spit it out then leave." I should've kicked him out the minute I walked down those stairs._

"_I have to apologize. What I did five years ago was wrong. It was so wrong. I - I'm sorry. It's perfectly fine if you never forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven in the first place. I just had to get it out and..." I've had enough._

"_Would you shut up? Yeah, you do have to apologize, but what you're doing I don't call apologizing. All you ever think about is you isn't it? Paul this. Paul that. Oh! I have to apologize so I don't feel fucking guilty anymore. Is that it? Is the guilt finally getting to you?"_

"_No! It's-"_

"_Don't fucking interrupt me. You still don't get it do you? I don't fucking care how your so-called friends treated me. I don't care whom you hang out with. It doesn't even matter that you fucking scarred me. I DO care how you betrayed me. It DOES matter how you ditched me. You were my best friend Paul, we were fucking attached at the hip, then you spill all my secretes, and abandoned me, just for popularity? You knew I was fighting with my bitch of a mom. You knew what I was going through, but you did it anyway without a care of what I felt, what I thought. That's fucked up. Now get out of my house." I watched as he left with his tail between his legs, figuratively of course. Shaking my head, I went upstairs to change. I wasn't in the mood to sleep anymore._

_Knock knock knock._

_I feel bad for the bastard that came to the wrong place at the wrong time. When I opened the door, there he was, Paul Maraz himself standing outside my door, again._

"_What the fuck don't you understand about, 'get out of my house'?" He just sighed._

"_Yeah there are many things that are still the same about me. I'm still an asshole, and if I told you that I didn't care what people thought of me one bit, I would be lying. I am different now too though. I've grown up and realized that popularity isn't everything, neither is looks, or what people think about you. I got a rude awakening when my mom died a year after you left, and an even ruder one when everyone who I used to call friends left because I'm not 'cool' anymore. I realized that you were my only real friend, and I know, I'm not going to get you back to even being my friend anytime soon, not to mention best friend, but please just let me try to redeem myself. You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to, just give me a chance. Please?" I stared at him; did he really just say that? Well, he's smarter than I thought._

_Walking up real close and personal I whispered, "Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change, but I'll give it to you anyway, just for the sake of our friends. Remember though it's not going to be rainbows and butterflies, shits and giggles." And to prove my point I kneed him in the balls, I walked to the stairs and looked back, he was rolling on the ground clutching his family jewels. _

"_Oh and Paul? This time I can and will fight back, so you better watch out." After I had gotten changed I came back downstairs and sat on the couch to watch TV with Paul like a civilized person._

Of course, I was sitting as far as the tiny couch would allow, but nonetheless that's how Jess and Alexis found us. Not arguing. Not threatening bodily harm to each other. Not cussing each other out. Sitting on the damned small couch, watching TV, and them being them, took it the wrong way.

Shaking my head to clear it, a trait I had picked up from Jake, I zoned back in to see everyone out of the water, and either sitting on the sand or on one of the many logs.

"Welcome back to the real world Bee." Jess was smiling at me knowingly.

"Yeah, thanks. How long was I out?" The clouds were pulling back in...

"An hour. Must be a lot going on up there today." She answered pointing to her head.

"Awe damn. Is there food left?" Fuck I'm starving now that I'm back to the real world.

"Yeah, you better be thankful I love you so much! I almost lost an arm trying to do the nice thing and save you food." I smiled at her. She handed me the plate of assorted picnic foods, ranging from sandwiches to potato salad. Digging in, I scarfed half the plate down. I hadn't eaten since yesterday around lunchtime.

"This is so good! I always knew I kept you around for a reason Jess."

"Geez, it's great to know you only keep me around for food." She remarked sarcastically.

"See? I told you she likes me better." Alexis said smirking Jess's way. The three of us looked at each other than burst out laughing. We tried to stifle it, but that didn't work out really well. The guys just looked at us like we were crazy, which we probably are, if not just a little bit.

When a cold draft started moving through, we decided it was time to pack up and head home. I had to help the girls get repacked for their flight tomorrow anyways.

After the guys dropped us off at home, I shoved both girls into the two bathrooms we had, telling them to shower while I packed what had been unpacked and won't be needed tomorrow. They had an extremely early morning flight, 3AM to be exact, so there would be no time to shower.

I knew it was going to rain tonight, bringing with it a cold draft, so tomorrow morning is going to be a lot colder than it was today, therefor I left out hoodies for both girls.

Just as I finished pacing the rest of their stuff, both emerged from their respective bathrooms, hair already dried. I sat on the bed and we chatted about everything and nothing while they chose their clothes for tomorrow's flight and packed everything else.

Afterwards we all plopped ourselves onto the couch. That was about the most entertained we'd get today. Flipping through the channels we finally all agreed on the Science Channel to watch a Mythbusters marathon. Settling ourselves in for another 3 hours until we leave for Seattle Airport.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be the first to admit it, it's not all that great. I think I over detailed again... oh well! Yes, I did use a Paramore quote. If you don't know who they are then you probably live under a rock. Just kidding, I don't think they're **_**that**_** popular. I hope Bella's little flashback thing may have cleared some things up, I want this story to be as realistic as possible while including mythical creatures. So, if you think Bella or Paul's reaction is off please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Review please, they're like my own personal brand of Heroin.**

**Update 4-9-11: So Lex and Jess are leaving in the next chapter so I can focus on mending Paul and Bella's broken relationship, any ideas are definitely welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:For those of you who are on story alert, I was having some major technical difficulties, and I'm really sorry for any confusion.  
**

**So this chapter's all about Jess and Alexis leaving. I felt it was needed that a chapter be dedicated to this, considering when I first started the story neither of them were going to leave. All outfits are on my profile in link form leading to Polyvore. **

**Little piece of random information: all the flights are real flights today (4-12-2011) the times are off, but the flight numbers and where their going are absolutely all true.**

**Also in case you guys didn't know, this is very OOC and definitely AU. Obviously I'm not going to have Bella as a fragile doll, who barley talks and can't stand up for herself. She's going to be a tough bitch, especially in front of Paul.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All recognizable content belongs to their rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers, I just like bending her characters to my will.**

* * *

_Recap_

_Just as I finished packing the rest of their stuff, both emerged from their respective bathrooms, hair already dried. I sat on the bed and we chatted about everything and nothing while they chose their clothes for tomorrow's flight and packed everything else._

_Afterwards we all plopped ourselves onto the couch. That was about the most entertained we'd get today. Flipping through the channels we finally all agreed on the Science Channel to watch a Mythbusters marathon. Settling ourselves in for another 3 hours until we leave for Seattle Airport._

* * *

(BPOV)

The drive there was chaotic to say the least, Alexis was relatively happy as she gets to go back to the tropical weather of Florida. Jess? Not so much. She's always loved the cold, and while we were in Florida she complained about the heat nearly everyday. To add to that, Jess and I have always been somewhat closer than Alexis and I, because I was there for her when she went through all that crap from her father. Therefor she had more of a problem of leaving me here alone with Paul, in her mind that's abandoning me and that's never okay. This started the argument between Jess and Alexis.

"Why the hell do we have to go back to Florida anyways?"

"Because I miss Matt" Implying that Matthew's more important than me. Strike one.

"Then tell him to come visit you. He's the guy in the relationship, so he should be traveling to see you, and do you seriously not have a problem with leaving Bells here alone with that bastard?" Jessika's voice had begun to turn cold.

"You know he won't, and the other guys are here too. If Jake had his way Paul wouldn't be within fifty miles of her."

"So you're just going to leave her here? She doesn't fucking know anyone else!"

"She can call us, Jess" Alexis said as if talking to a six year old. Strike two.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a god damn six year old!" I can see that Jess was starting to loose it.

"Lex…" I whispered trying to prevent the conversation that's quickly going into dangerous territory. She ignored me.

"I won't be talking to you like one if you didn't act like one." Crap, worst mistake she could have possibly made. Strike three and she's out.

"Really? I'm acting like a six year old? How naive can you get? Matthew's five years older than you! He could go after someone his own age, someone who's had more experience. He fucking asked you out three days after you met him, have you ever fucking thought that he might be after your money and not you? Yet you're giving up everything important to you, you act girlier because he wants a girlfriend like that. You're upset at him every other day, break up every other week and you swear to anyone who would listen you'll never forgive him. Then he does something that's barley sweet, says a half-assed apology, and you're back to being all goo-goo-ga-ga again. I'm sure you love him, hell anyone with eyes would be able to see that, but are you sure _he_ loves _you_?"

By the end Jessika's voice had softened again, we had had this conversation a couple months ago when they broke up for the first time, though they got back together an hour later. Jess was worried that he was after her money, as he never showed any sign what so ever of giving even a rat's ass about Lex.

By this time we had already arrived at the airport.

"Really? That's what you think it's like? I know he loves me, and you shouldn't talk about things you don't know about."

"That's the problem. I do know about it. I've had experience with it."

"It's not the same! He's not the same as the assholes you dated!"

"He may not have the same personality, but he sure as hell acts the same way."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know him like I do."

Jess just shook her head, giving up, but Alexis took it a step farther and changed her ticket so she wouldn't be sitting next to Jess. Jess just looked at her, she's always had a problem about how Alexis very occasionally acted like the whole world revolves around her and thinks she knows everything. Of course, she understands that everyone acts that way sometimes. That doesn't stop it from annoying the crap out of her though.

Then she got that look on her face. She walked up to the ticket counter and talked to the lady, nodded a few times then pulled out her wallet. When she got back, I had to ask what she did. She just showed me her ticket, instead of saying Seattle, Washington to Orlando, Florida, it now said Seattle, Washington to San Diego, California.

"I'm going to take the opportunity to go visit my brother." We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Alexis walked up to us.

"Jay, I'm really sorry. I know you're just worried about me and Bells, but we can handle ourselves, and I'm really sorry about talking to you like a little kid, I know you hate that."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine, he's your boyfriend I shouldn't have said that, but I am going to go visit my brother at his base instead, ok?"

"Yeah, of course." They hugged, and I sighed in relief that things were now somewhat normal.

We made our way through security, taking off belts and shoes, hoping to the great lord above we don't get body scanned. That's just awkward. Thankfully, they let us through without any problems, well any really problems. Jess had some change in her pocket that she completely forgot about and had to be wanded.

About half an hour later we we're still sitting and chatting like nothing ever happened. I had gotten a boarding pass in order to stay with Jess and Lex until they had to physically get on their planes.

"Attention passengers, Delta Flight 757 to Minneapolis will now start boarding. First class passengers please board now."

"Oh, that's me. I have a connecting flight." Jess and I both nodded and saw her off.

Not even fifteen minutes later another announcement came on.

"Attention passengers, Flight 9024 to San Diego will now start boarding. First class passengers please board now."

"That would be me… I'm driving to the camp. I'll be back in a couple of months, three max, and you better take care of my baby while I'm gone."

She smiled at me, handed me her keys and gave me a hug. After she got on her plane and started taxiing out, I walked back to the parking garage, heading home.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I got rid of Jess and Lexi. They'll be back though, Jess first (I decided who from the original pack is going to imprint on her) then Alexis will come back whenever I get rid of her boyfriend… obviously no wolf pack in this chapter.**

**Also, when I looked back the whole argument between Jess and Lex probably started with Jess complaining, but it continued when Lex implied her boyfriend is more important than Bella, and it just rubbed Jess the wrong way. At that point her anger starts to take over, and was pushed over the edge when Lex talked to her as if she was a little kid.  
**

**Anyways, next chapter's the first time we see Bella having any obvious reaction to the imprint pull, and it's going to be dramatic.**

**Reviewers get to know who imprints on Jess, and maybe even a little sneak peak of the next chapter ~ wink wink nudge nudge ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, finally updating I see… yeah it was either this or watch Lemonade Mouth for the 10****th**** time today… not how I wanted to spend my much needed rest, but I'll deal.**

**Note: the little sneak preview some of you got is not in this chapter. It was going to be, but then I changed my mind to something less dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, Twilight is totally owned by me. In case you didn't notice that was dripping in sarcasm. **

**Don't own Twilight, all recognizable characters belong to their original owners. For entertainment purposes only, I am in no way, shape, or form being paid for this.**

**(if I was I would be updating a lot faster, who gives a damn about school work and other things when I'm getting paid to do a hobby?)**

* * *

_Let's recap_

_"Attention passengers, Flight 9024 to San Diego will now start boarding. First class passengers please board now."_

_"That would be me… I'm driving to the camp. I'll be back in a couple of months, three max, and you better take care of my baby while I'm gone."_

_She smiled at me, handed me her keys and gave me a hug. After she got on her plane and started taxiing out, I walked back to the parking garage, heading home._

* * *

(BPOV)

Driving home at my normal speed of incredibly fast, I thought ideally to myself what Jess would do if she ever found out how I was abusing her precious baby. Seriously, I have never seen a woman so in love with her car!

Sighing to myself I realized that I would be here, by myself, for at least a good three months. Knowing Jess, she's expecting that to be enough time for me to make up my mind about either making out with Paul or kicking said guy's ass. Hold up. Did I just think _make out? _The fuck? Where did that come from? Then I got a text, knowing better than to drive and text at the same time, what with the Chief of Police as a dad, I waited until the next red light.

_Time to put on those big girl panties and act like you have a pair of steel balls. _

_I know you're over thinking, stop. _

_Just go with the flow and deal with the consequences on the way._

_ -J_

How does she know these things? Shaking my head again, I watched as the concrete and steel of the city slowly faded into the russet and emerald tones of Forks and La Push.

Driving up and into our overly large garage. Of course the first thing I did when I got out of the car was try to get some more sleep. As I tossed and turned in bed I quickly realized there's just too much on my mind and there's no way in this world that I would be able to get anywhere close to asleep. Giving up, I turned to stare at the bright red digits on my clock. I couldn't believe my eyes as they say it was only just past four in the morning. It seemed as if time was moving sluggishly slow, for once in my life I was actually looking forwards to my first day of school, it would give me something to occupy my time with.

At five, I finally decided enough was enough. Mustering up all of my will power, I left my comfortable haven of a bed and opted to shower again, if not only to waste some time. After I had spend all the time I could, shaving everything not once or twice but three times, the shower had gone cold, and I knew if I stayed in it any longer I would catch a cold. That just isn't an option, as I would be stuck in bed even more bored.

Preferring instead to make myself a cup of coffee and sit on the beach watching the sunrise that I just barley made it on time for. As the golds, pinks, and blues danced across the sky I found myself in a strangely comatose state, all of the stress of the days before melted away, my mind cleared itself and focused solely on the beautiful sight I am lucky enough to see. Slowly the sun raised fully and was quickly covered with wispy clouds, it was a rare sunny day in Washington and I found myself struggling to keep myself awake.

Just as I lost the battle I was fighting with my eyelids and was drifting in that wonderful yet discombobulating world where its neither reality nor dream, or its both, as no one can tell the difference, I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me and lift me up. I knew somewhere deep down I should be terrified, and doing all I can to fight off my 'kidnapper', but I didn't want to, and even if I did, I didn't have the energy to. These arms are comforting, almost like slipping into a pair of old sweats after a day in skinny jeans.

I knew the person, whoever he is, was walking; to where exactly, I have no idea. I can only hope it's one of Jacob's friends who saw me drifting off and was kind enough to take me home, or even better, Paul, here to take me off into the sunset. Just like in those fairy tales but instead of the Prince Charming on a white horse, he can be a knight on a black stallion, which just fits his personality more.

Next thing I knew I was cracking my eye open too see I was in a completely unfamiliar place. Instantly I looked around, taking in my surroundings and locating possible exits. Just one of the many survival habits you pick up from living with a girl like Jess for so long. From what I could see I was in a bedroom, obviously, as I'm lying on a bed. Then on closer inspection I realized with a jolt I'm in Paul's bedroom. I vaguely noted that the most direct exit was the window, which I knew had a tree right outside it, but the safest and closest is the door. Then took my time to take in the small but obvious changes, the things in it has changed from the last time I was in here, but the layout was still the same, and it's still immensely neat, but managed to look lived in. I noticed a stack of books on the desk but didn't bother to read the titles as in that moment the door, as if on command, opened to reveal none other than Paul Maraz himself.

Suddenly remembering the half coherent thoughts that had passed through my head while he probably carried me from the beach, and then the vivid and extremely explicit dream I had, I flushed my signature tomato red. I looked up at the open ceiling and prayed to whoever would listen that I didn't say anything embarrassing in my sleep, or half awake state for that matter.

Then remembering that I'm supposed to be giving him his second chance, I gave him a sleepy smile. I watched in fascination as his usually stoic face split into the wide happy grin of _my _Paul. The one that is my best friend, the one I've had a crush on since forever ago. I realized then just how handsome he is when he isn't scowling at the floor or frowning so intensely I'm afraid his face would be stuck like that forever.

"What time is it?" As the heavy curtains were shut tight, and I didn't see a clock anywhere in the room, I couldn't begin to guess the time.

"It's around 7" I sighed in relief; I hadn't been asleep that long. "at night" I felt my jaw drop open. I had been asleep for more than 12 hours! In Paul's bed none the less. It's Saturday, what if he wanted to take a nap or something? I moved to hastily get up and very literally tripped over nothing and right into an extremely sculpted, and very much shirtless, chest.

"Crap sorry!" I flushed red, and even redder as images flooded my head of me running my fingers, mouth, tongue across that said sculpted chest; bracing myself against him in a much different situation. Damn these hormones. Damn them all to hell. Thankfully he took it that I was just embarrassed to trip over a flat surface, and, hopefully, didn't suspect my lusty feelings. Thank god he isn't an empath.

"No, problem. No offence or anything, but shouldn't you be freaking out and wondering where the hell you are?"

"Well honestly, there's a clear exit over there, so I can split anytime I want, and I do know where I am. Judging by the almost OCD neatness, this could only be your room. So if you still live at your old house, I know my way around pretty well." I looked at him with most likely a 'duh' face. He just looked shocked that I remembered. What he doesn't know is, I remembered everything about _my _Paul. He's my best friend; all of this is all but ingrained into my brain.

"Really now?" He asked in mock surprise, with that grin I love so much still situated happily on his face.

"Yup, there's a special tab in my brain labeled 'Paul's House – The Complete Guide'" I said up to him grinning. "Right, sorry for taking over your bed, it's Saturday, you probably wanted to take a nap or something." I looked down at that.

"Don't worry about it, I was raised as a gentleman so I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch, and I definitely wasn't going to let you sleep on the beach, less something happened to you" The last part was said so quietly I don't think I was supposed to hear it, but I did, and following Jess's advice I pretended I have balls and asked why.

"Why do you care?" I whispered, almost afraid of the answer. He looked down in surprise, either at the question, or the fact that I asked, I couldn't really tell.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care! I-" He opened his moth and started to say something but apparently thought better of it and changed his words "I—I know I don't really act like it, and that's really the whole reason we're in this situation anyways instead of best friends like we were before, but I still care about you." I smiled up at him and joked lightly.

"Now if only you realized that three years ago." Then changed the subject "Well Mr. Maraz, since we're all on our way to being friends here, and it is around the time for dinner, what shall I make us?" I really did want to know what these Rez guys ate to get that buff and that tall.

"I really don't care. If it's remotely edible I'll eat it." He looked down at me seriously "I'm completely serious, and you should know I eat about four times more than the average teenage guy, so that's about eight servings. Also, I can always eat, it doesn't matter if I had a full Thanksgiving feast, I'll be hungry again within four hours." I looked at him like he was crazy. How is that even possible? He apparently saw the horrified look on my face.

"All of the guys are like that. We all have really high metabolisms. You should also know that there's not much in my fridge, I usually eat over at Sam and Emily's." Shaking my head and smiling I just walked down the stairs and said 'I'll make due'.

I ended up making a whole buffet of different things, and by the end of it I had practically cleaned out his fridge. I made a mental note to go buy more food one of these days, then stopped in my tracks. If I'm planning on buying food, that means I plan on hanging around him a lot. That's a good thing, right? Shaking off my thoughts, I continued the conversation with Paul throughout dinner, and even as he drove me home. When I unlocked and opened my door, waving at Paul as I went inside, I wondered how such an uneventful day had turned into one that started to rebuild my friendship with Paul.

As I drifted off to sleep once again, I don't think either of us realized at the time how easy it was to just talk, joke, and have a conversation. If only he could be this Paul all the time.

* * *

**A/N 2: Let me know if you want a little bit of Paul's view of things next chapter.**

**Yeah, yeah. I made Bella's thought process really super fluffy (at least by my standards). Yes, I know, she's supposed to hate him, but keep in mind, she's half asleep and most of the stuff is going to be her subconscious talking. Also keep in mind Bella will feel the imprint just as much as Paul, she's going to try and deny it, but we all know it's not going to work out all that great, and now that she doesn't have her friends there to distract her (knowingly or not) she can focus on delaying the inevitable.**

**Also I want to speed things up a bit, not that much, they won't be making out and groping any time soon, but I do want to make them comfortable around each other and work my way back to creating best friend status. As I don't update all that often I feel like it's only fair for you guys to know what's coming up.**

**I'm hoping to update a lot quicker, but the keyword there is '**_**hoping**_**', it might not happen, but then again it might. Also note, I'm trying to make all my chapters at least 1,500 words before publishing it's my goal.**

* * *

**Note to my dear beta and anyone else who cares: Matthew is going to be an asshole. Deal with it. Either that or I can kill him off by way of vicious and sadistic vampire. You can guess which one would be easier for me. Though there's a chance I kill him off anyways even if he is an asshole… I'll probably end up using his story as some sort of filler.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I very sincerely apologize for being the bitch that I am and not updating. There are no excuses so I'm not going to make up any and lie to you all.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Still broke as fuck. Still not living the good life.**

* * *

_(Recap BPOV)_

_As I drifted off to sleep once again, I don't think either of us realized at the time how easy it was to just talk, joke, and have a conversation. If only he could be this Paul all the time._

* * *

(PPOV)

"_Hey Paul, when are you gonna tell her?" _Jared thought to me. We were currently patrolling La Push, and really the only thing bad about it was the ridicules pack mind thing. I get it, it unifies us, it's safer this way, but the same results could have been achieved without hearing every thought. Well technically I don't really have to worry about that. The first thing I mastered about being a wolf is how to hide my thoughts from my brothers.

"Would you just let that go? I'll tell her when I think the time is right." It was the 11th time he had asked since we went on patrol, and that was just 30 minutes ago.

"_And how will you know the times right?" He will never quite._

"Oh I don't know? Her not hating me is a good start. I'm phasing out, see you tomorrow." It's also the only start. I knew I was going to catch hell from Sam for ditching Jared and leaving patrol early, but it's not like there are any bloodsuckers around.

"_Wait! This is important." _At this point I honestly didn't give a shit; if it was that important he probably should have lead with it.

"Don't care. Tell me tomorrow." I just wanted to get home and get a few more hours of sleep before staying up all night in the woods by Bella's house… again.

"_Bella is dozing off on Second Beach." _Well the asshole should probably lead with that next time, but I froze nonetheless.

"Thanks man."

And like that I calmed myself and felt my bones shrink and relocate themselves into their human shape, leaving a very annoying Jared. The guy's my best friend; hell he's probably my only friend, but he's pushy as hell sometimes. Other times however, he's probably the only reason I didn't go insane.

Strolling towards the beach, I saw the gorgeous girl my heart's always belonged to. Her hair was flowing in the light wind and her head was bobbing up and down, occasionally jerking up. I knew then she was fighting, and loosing, the battle against sleep. She had probably been up all night with the girls, I knew enough to know they had an extremely early morning flight. So I did the only thing my mind would allow me to do, I walked over and picked her up, along with her half finished coffee, and walked home. Pausing for a few seconds I wondered if I should take her back to her house, or my house. Well, I have no idea if her door would be locked, and I wasn't going to start digging in her pockets and risk her waking up while I do so, so the obvious answer would be mine.

After a lot of careful maneuvering I got the front door open without dropping the girl or the cup and it's contents. Placing the cup on a table for a moment, I carried Bella upstairs to my room, I could have put her in a guest room but everything was covered in sheets and dust.

Laying her in my bed, I realized just how good she looked in it. Before my mind can drift further and down into a gutter somewhere, I left the sleeping girl to clean up the guest room.

As I was pulling the sheets away I couldn't help but wonder why I was doing so. Did I plan on getting Bella to stay, willingly, one night? Of course I was. I'm planning to get back to best friend status. Sure, it'll take a lot of effort that much was obvious, but she's worth it, so worth it.

After everything was pristine and I smelled just south of fragrant, I decided a shower was needed. The dust had stuck to my skin. Walking through my room again, I just had to stop and stare at the girl in my bed; she looked so peaceful and innocent, the hard edge that I no doubt caused was gone. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, because I knew if I could, I would stand there and stare at her sleeping all day.

Only after my shower did I realized I forgot to bring clothes and a towel into the bathroom with me. What can I say? I'm just that used to living alone, and all the guys know my house, especially my room, is off limits.

When I snuck into my room, I desperately prayed Bella won't wake up, and thankfully someone must be listening as I walked safely out of my room with a pair of cutoffs on. Underwear is out of the question at this point; I don't think I even own a pair anymore. Walking downstairs, I put Bella's half finished coffee in the sink, noting she still drank it like she used to. Turning the TV on was simply a habit now, something that's normal. I barely noticed what was playing as I let my eyes drift close, and myself fall into dreamland.

"_You're a worthless bitch! It's all you'll ever be!" I heard my father roar, even from my room. I knew this was different, it's not like the other fights, and there were plenty of other fights. _

_I watched my eight-year-old self fold himself closer to the raggedy white and blue teddy bear. He knew this was different. I watched as my shaking, quiet sobs slowed and stopped, I was asleep._

_The screaming and yelling continued deep into the night, and I just sat there, back against the wall, watching the eight-year-old boy sleep._

_When he woke up the next morning his eyes were puffy and red, and his muscles sore from the tight ball he always slept in. I followed him downstairs and noticed his, no; our mom was in the kitchen making breakfast, acting as if nothing was wrong. However I could see the bruises forming on her wrists, the slight limp she walked with, and how she winced when she thought I wasn't looking. It was hurting her to even breathe. That was the first night he hurt her. _

_Everything else faded and the next thing I was looking at was the ten-year-old me looking at himself in the mirror. He was prodding at the new scar on his back and wincing every time he did. It was the scar his father had gave him just last night._

"_Paul, Bella's here!" his mom yelled up the stairs._

_I quickly put on my shirt and ran downstairs to greet my best friend. As she gave me the usual huge hug, I couldn't help but tense up at the pain that shot up my back. As usual she noticed._

"_Paul? What's wrong? Are you OK?" I nodded. She knew my father isn't exactly the best father on the block, but she didn't know he was abusive to my mother and me. He made sure of it, as everyone was well aware Isabella Swan's father is the Chief of Police. He had told me if I told her he would make sure she never get the chance to tell anyone. By that point I knew very well what my father is capable of, and what his threat entailed. She's been going through so much already with her mother's not very motherly conduct. My family problems have been long building, I grew up listening to my parents scream at each other, I was used to it. She wasn't, and she shouldn't be. _

_I gave her the happy wide grin I reserved just for her and pulled her down to sit on the porch steps next to me. She looked at me, questioning my actions, I'm sure, but I just pulled the blue and white teddy bear from behind my back and held him out for her._

"_Paul, that's your bear." I nodded and pushed it a little closer to her._

"_I want you to have it." She looked at me in shock then violently shook her head._

"_No, no, no. Paul, it's your bear. I know how much he means to you." I just smiled bigger._

"_Yeah, well I want you to have it. I think you need him more than me." She game me her wide happy grin and gave me a bug hug. I didn't realize it then, but I saw now that she was careful with my back. She had known something wasn't right, but in a way only Bella could, brushed it off and decided if I wanted her to know, I'll tell her. It was in that moment my father walked up the driveway; he was clearly drunk. I hoped he would leave Bella alone, as she looked up at me with worry in her eyes._

"_Get in the house, boy." He all but growled at me, while staring Bella down. I looked at her too and hoped she understood that she had to run, and after what seemed like an intense battle with herself, she did. Thankfully he let her go without amble._

_As soon as we were in the house, however, I was thrown against the wall._

"_You told her didn't you?" Struggling to breathe, I took too long to answer._

"_ANSWER ME YOU STUPID BOY!" I looked up to see his booted foot coming down on my chest._

I woke up gasping, in a cold sweat. These dreams are not uncommon, I was used to it_, _but Bella was never in any of them. I didn't bother checking to see what time it was, I just ran upstairs. I needed to make sure she's all right, that she's safe.

Opening the door I saw that she was awake, and perfectly fine. It seemed like she was checking her surroundings, maybe for an escape route, maybe to figure out where she was.

"What time is it?" The question caught me off guard, though I didn't show it. I realized the heavy curtains were shut tight so I took an educated guess based off of how hungry I was.

"It's around 7" I watched as she sighed in relief and realized she probably thought it was seven in the morning, but I knew that wasn't possible as I fell asleep around three, so I added "at night." She looked horrified that she had slept so long. I watched as she hastily got up and very literally tripped over nothing and right into my chest.

"Crap sorry!" She flushed the most beautiful shade of red, and then even redder; I couldn't imagine what was going through her head to make her that embarrassed. Then I smelled it. Her arousal, the sweet sent of Bella intensified. I was lost in her; my mind couldn't form a coherent word, not to mention a sentence. Faster than I thought possible, I pulled myself together and tried to ease some of her embarrassment.

"No, problem. No offense or anything, but shouldn't you be freaking out and wondering where the hell you are?" The hell? That's what you choose to ask her?

"Well honestly, there's a clear exit over there, so I can split anytime I want, and I do know where I am. Judging by the almost OCD neatness, this could only be your room. So if you still live at your old house, I know my way around pretty well." I'm positive my face was stuck in a shocked expression, while my inner wolf was practically jumping for joy. She remembered.

"Really now?" I asked in mock surprise, with what I'm sure was a dopey grin on my face, but you couldn't knock it off even if you tried.

"Yup, there's a special tab in my brain labeled 'Paul's House – The Complete Guide'" she said up to me grinning. "Right, sorry for taking over your bed, it's Saturday, you probably wanted to take a nap or something." She looked down, no, that's unacceptable. I need to see her gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I was raised as a gentleman so I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch, and I definitely wasn't going to let you sleep on the beach, less something happened to you" I didn't think she heard the last part, but to my surprise she did.

"Why do you care?" She whispered. I looked down in surprise. Did she really think I don't care about what happened to her? Of course she does, I sure acted like I didn't care.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care! I—I know I don't really act like it, and that's really the whole reason we're in this situation anyways instead of best friends like we were before, but I still care about you." I changed my words at the last minute. Now is definitely not the time or place to blurt out that I love her.

"Now if only you realized that three years ago." She smirked. Then changed the subject "Well Mr. Maraz, since we're all on our way to being friends here, and it is around the time for dinner, what shall I make us?" She wants to make me dinner? Wait… we're on our way to being friends? Now both my wolf and I were practically jumping for joy.

"I really don't care. If it's remotely edible I'll eat it." I told her seriously. I saw the doubtful look she gave me to I elaborated. "I'm completely serious, and you should know I eat about four times more than the average teenage guy, so that's about eight servings. Also, I can always eat, it doesn't matter if I had a full Thanksgiving feast, I'll be hungry again within four hours." She was looking at me like I was crazy. So I elaborated more.

"All of the guys are like that. We all have really high metabolisms. You should also know that there's not much in my fridge, I usually eat over at Sam and Emily's." I looked down sheepishly. She just giggled and said she'll make do.

She ended up making a whole buffet of different things, and I was jumping for joy that she didn't need to ask where anything is. Watching her cook in my kitchen I couldn't help but let my mind wander straight into the future.

As I drove her home that night, I felt better than I had in a long long time. I didn't even care Sam was going to rip my tail off the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone, for all the wonderful reviews, and being so patient with me. I love you all for it. Special thanks for my beta Lexi, I felt really guilty for not being able to beta her new chapter… so I wrote a new chapter…**

**This chapter was really hard to write, especially the dream sequence, but I felt like I needed to justify where Paul got his explosive and asshole-like tendencies. I realize not all people who got abused become abusers, and this won't happen to Paul. **

**If you are being abused or know someone being abused I strongly suggest you tell someone and ask for help. Family, friends, teacher, counselor, therapist, anyone. No one should go through this kind of thing alone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Look who decided to show her face again! Ms. I-Never-Update is going to speed things along. After all, Ms. Swan is a very forgiving soul.**

**Chapter is unbetaed so all mistakes are on me.  
**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, though now I have a tuxedo kitty named Cookie to own nothing with me.**

* * *

_(Recap) (I decided it was completely useless to do the recap in another persons POV)_

_As I drifted off to sleep once again, I don't think either of us realized at the time how easy it was to just talk, joke, and have a conversation. If only he could be this Paul all the time._

* * *

(BPOV)

The next morning I woke up in a considerably less confused state. It was impossibly bright in my room considering the ominous rainclouds covered the entire sky; maybe it was just me, as hanging out and talking with Paul yesterday made me entirely too relaxed.

Getting up, I decided today is as good as any day to visit Jacob. Knowing the guys are probably with him, one can assume it would be a good idea to make some sort of food item as well. Still in my pajamas, I started on a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies. So what if it was nine in the morning? Cookies can be enjoyed anytime of the day. It's a law, says me.

Twenty minutes later I was popping the pans into the oven to bake and heading upstairs to get ready for the day. It was supposed to rain, so I skipped out on the makeup as well as fancy clothes and just threw on a pair of comfy jeans with a hoodie and made my way downstairs just in time to take the cookies out of the oven. Setting the cookies on a cooling rack I settled down on the couch to think about the dream from last night that was still clear as day in my mind.

"_Dad, I'm going over to Paul's!" I shouted up the stairs._

"_OK, be safe!" He shouted back. I barley saw my dad these days. He's been avoiding my mother… if you can call her that. She's just so flighty and she acts as if she's still twenty years old and in college. I barely knew her anyways, she was always out partying with the 'girls', I knew differently. She had sex with a different guy every time, dad pretended not to know but it's obvious he does, after all, he isn't the chief of police in this small town of Forks for being oblivious. _

_I honestly missed my father, I've always been a daddy's girl, and because of my so-called mother I never saw him these days; I hated her for that. It wasn't fair. It doesn't matter though, because I know there are other kids out there who have it a lot worse than me. I knew for a fact Paul did. We never talked about it, I doubt he'd want to, but I saw the bruises on his wrists, and the scars on his arms. I'll be willing to bet there's more on his back by the way he winces when I hug him. He tries to hide it, but I've known him since Pre-K, I can see through it by now. Sometimes it would be better, so I assume it's one of those nights his father didn't bother going home._

_Walking across the reservation to Paul's house was an everyday thing by now. All his neighbors knew me, and expected to see me everyday. Some of them would even call my house to see if I was all right if I didn't show up one day._

_As I made my way up his drive way and knocked on his door, his mother answered with a tight smile. I could see the bruises forming on her wrists again, and knew she was in a lot of pain._

"_Bella dear, come in, come in. would you like a cookie?" She asked as she ushered me in a fussed around me like my own mother never did._

"_No thank you Mrs. Maraz. Is Paul around?" I smiled, looking up at her._

"_Of course he is! Where else would he be?" She asked. "Paul! Bella's here." And soon I heard the heavy footsteps of my best friend running down the stairs. Giving him a grin and my usual bear hug, I felt him tense up a little and made a little note to stay clear of his back._

"_Paul, what's wrong? Are you OK?" I asked hoping he would just tell me, but , like always, he just nodded and gave me his signature grin._

_He led us both outside to his front porch and sat down on the steps, patting the space next to him. As soon as I sat down he pulled out a raggedy blue and white teddy bear from behind his back and held it out for me. I was seriously confused._

"_Paul, that's your bear." I stated, wondering is he would give me a little bit more information. He just nodded and pushed it a little closer to me._

"_I want you to have it." He stated mater-of-factly. I knew my eyes grew wide as I shook my head as fast as I can._

"_No, no, no. Paul, it's your bear. I know how much he means to you." That bear was everything to him. His mom caught it for him in one of those claw machines when he was a toddler and before his father gambled all their money away. He just grinned bigger._

"_Yeah, well I want you to have it. I think you need him more than me." How he could think that is beyond me, but none-the-less I smiled at him wide and happy, and hugged him again, being careful of his back. I felt Paul looking at something or someone behind my back and turned to look as well to see his father stumbling up the driveway. He was looking at Paul with fury in his eyes before he turned his gaze to me. Paul looked at me as well, begging with his eyes for me to run. I couldn't, how could I? Paul's my best friend, my silver lining, and I was just going to leave him here to be a punching bag for his father? But if I stayed his dad would think he told me, and that would just mean he'd get hurt more. So I ran, and prayed for Paul that he wouldn't get hurt to bad or hate me for leaving him._

I saw now what I didn't really get before. Hell I doubt Paul even saw it that way but maybe because of all the shit his father put him through, he just wanted to feel wanted, feel like he's special to someone. It was obvious Paul never had any self esteem, his father made sure of it, and when a group of older guys let you into their group and takes you places, no doubt you'll feel special among your peers. He did whatever they told him to because he wanted to belong somewhere. At least I had to believe that, I had to dive in with him, because I want him to be my best friend again, I want him in my life; the old him, the one that protected and comforted me. Somewhere deep down I was still in love with him.

Shaking my head to clear it, and feeling quite a bit lighter than I had in a long time now that I got everything worked out in my head. I was ready to forgive Paul, to rebuild or friendship. Running upstairs to my room, I dug the old bear out of my closet and set it on my bed. Then walked downstairs and into the kitchen with a bounce in my step that wasn't quite there before, I put all three-dozen cookies onto paper plates and covered them with plastic wrap.

Making my way to the car through the slight drizzle that seems to always be covering Washington, I noticed a bright spot in the bleak gray that seemed to be constantly present in Forks. A single pink rose stood out against the black of the Mustang. A note was attached, but the rain had washed the ink away. I wish I had come out earlier; maybe then I could have made out what was on the card. I knew enough about roses to know roughly what a pink one would mean, and the only person I could think of that would give me one is Paul.

Plucking the rose off of the hood I put it, along with the cookies, in the passenger seat. Walking over to the driver's side I got in to make the drive to Jacob's house, not even noticing I was going way over the speed limit.

Leaving the rose in the car, I got the cookies and knocked on the door. I heard the squeak of Billy's wheelchair as he opened the door.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you again." I smiled down at him.

"It's great to see you again too, Billy. I've missed this place." He understood that I was really saying I missed coming to visit like I used to. He gave me a comforting smile.

"Jacob and the guys are in the living room, as always. I don't think any other room in this small house can fit them." He chuckled, letting me in and shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks Uncle Billy." I said simply because I'd been dying to call him that for a while; watching his weary face split into a grin is just an additional perk. He wheeled himself away muttering something about Paul.

Walking into the living room it looked relatively the same as it had when I walked into it a few short days before.

"Are those cookies?" Jacob asked, and automatically every eye in the room turned towards me, or more accurately my cookies.

"Why Jacob, hello to you too. I'm doing fine, and you? Yes these are cookies, of course you may have one." I answered rolling my eyes as all the guys got a sheepish look in their eyes.

"Hi Bella" They all chorused.

"Sorry Bella," Jacob said, "That's Seth and that's Jared by the way." He added for my benefit. I waved towards the new guys and couldn't help but notice Seth is just Jess's type.

"Don't worry 'bout it, come get the cookies!" all the guys jumped out of their seats and leaped over each other to get the chocolaty goodness, I didn't blame them either they looked delicious. After Jared got his cookie he walked up to me and handed me a yellow rose. I looked at him in question.

"Though I am single, and you are very attractive, that's from Paul. He had work to do, so he asked me to give it to you if I saw you." He seems like a nice guy, and right when I was about the thank him the most heart breaking howl broke through the quietness that had developed as the other guys watched Jared give me the flower.

Everyone snapped into action and ran out the door; I just looked on in confusion. Billy came out to try to keep me calm, but didn't suggest in any way that I should go home.

Exactly thirty-five minutes and fifteen seconds later, I knew because I was staring at the clock and counting the seconds, the guys walked in carrying a dark silver wolf. I could feel a pull to the wolf instantly, and I heard the guys whispering to each other that he needs to phase back. So I did the thing my instincts were telling me to, I got up and walked over the wolf that was set down on the ground. As I got closer I could see it was still conscious and whimpering softly though his eyes were closed. Sam looked over at Billy and he must have said something as all of the guys surrounding the wolf moved aside to let me through.

Still following the instincts I've been ignoring a lot lately I knelt down by the wolf and put his head on my lap, petting him. When I looked into the wolf's eyes that are now open, they are piercing gray that I have only ever seen on one other person or animal alike, Paul. They were Paul's eyes. Less than five minutes later a scream rang out into the room and the last thing I saw was a very naked Paul with his head on my lap. Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I made Bella pass out, and the secret's out too. Jess is going to be back next chapter to calm down a hyperventilating Bella.**

**Pay attention to the color and number of roses, they're important (hint hint) if you can guess what they mean you get a shout out. (Yeah go Google it, yup cause it's so worth it ;p)**

**Please R&R cause reviews make me as happy as a kid in a candy store with no limit on how much they can spend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey I'm updating and it's only been a week! I'm getting better at this! (Great… I just jinxed it. Oh well.) I decided that I would write a chapter as my birthday present… because I'm weird like that. I made a banner for this story, the link is on my profile; check it out if you want.**

**Shout out to Sparlish and ****AshIIMusicLOverLOner for taking the time to look up what the roses meant and reviewing. Sparlish, don't worry Seth is definitely a match for Jess (I don't know yet if they were made in heaven or hell). AshIIMusicLOverLOner, yes, I'm a Google Geek too, so I totally get where you're coming from.**

**I realize in the books Seth was around 15, in this story he's 21.  
Sam's the oldest at 23.  
Jess, Lexi, and Jared are 19.  
Bella and Paul are 18.  
Jacob, Quil, and Embry are 17.**

**There's POV jumps in this chapter, shouldn't be that confusing as I label all my POVs, but this is your heads up.**

**Chapter's unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. If there's more than usual it because I'm typing this late at night (or early morning, however you want to look at it.)**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. It's not going to change anytime soon.**

* * *

_(recap)_

_Still following the instincts I've been ignoring a lot lately I knelt down by the wolf and put his head on my lap, petting him. When I looked into the wolf's eyes that are now open, they are piercing gray that I have only ever seen on one other person or animal alike, Paul. They were Paul's eyes. Less than five minutes later a scream rang out into the room and the last thing I saw was a very naked Paul with his head on my lap. Then everything went black._

* * *

(BPOV)

Everything's black. Why is everything black?

"Fuck that Sam! Look at her! She's been out for three days! I'm calling her." I think that's Paul, are they talking about me? Of course they are, who else passed out for three days? Wait. THREE DAYS?

"Forget it Paul, you and I both know Jess is going to ask questions. Questions that we can't answer without exposing ourselves." Expose? Oh yeah, the fact they turn into giant wolves, I can't imagine why they would want to keep that a secret. Note the sarcasm.

"Yeah, and we both know neither of them are going to tell anyone. What if it was Emily, Sam? You and I both know you would do the same thing." Paul sighed. Then there were a few minutes of silence.

"Fine, call her."

(Jess POV)

I was staring at the ceiling of my dear brother's apartment, it was the only thing left to do, as I had used up all my limited resources. There was nothing on TV worth watching, and the Internet had lost its appeal. My brother himself was off taking care of his many responsibilities, as were his friends, so I was stuck here, counting the little plaster dots on his ceiling.

One million five hundred thirty four thousand six hundred fifty nine dots later I was saved from my mind numbing, spirit crushing little game by my phone. Snatching it up and thanking the great lord above for this little salvation, I answered without looking at the caller ID and prayed it wasn't some telemarketer.

"Hello" I spoke.

"_Um, is this Jessika?"_ The man on the other end asked.

"Yes, and who is this?" I asked, confused.

"_It's Paul."_ The only reason he would be calling is if something happened to Bella. I remained silent waiting for him to give up the information. When he realized I wasn't going to reply he continued.

"_It's about Bella, she, urm, kind of passed out three days ago and we have no idea what to do."_

"You take her to the hospital. That's what you do." I said, gritting my teeth and trying hard as hell not to yell.

"_Yeah, I tried that, but anytime anyone touches her she lets out this blood curling scream." _

"Fine don't touch her, make sure her heart-rate stays stable. I'll be there tomorrow morning." With that I hung up. Well that gave me something to do.

My next call was to the airport to reserve a seat on the next flight to Seattle. Tossing my stuff back into my suitcase, making sure I got everything, I found a piece of paper and scribbled a note to my brother.

_Bro, _

_There's an emergency with Bella, flying back to Seattle now. I'll call you once everything's taken care of. Take care, be safe._

_Hugs, Jess_

_P.S. Your ceiling has at least 1,534,659 little plaster dots, yeah I was that bored._

Taping it to the screen of his computer, where he'll definitely see it, I locked the door and got in the cab that I had called after my call to the airport.

What the hell did he do to you Bella?

(BPOV)

I heard the door slam open sometime later, I had no idea if it was day or night, not to mention how long has passed. I felt cool hands swipe light as air over my forehead and then a cool towel was put in its place. I knew someone was murmuring to someone else in the background, but I couldn't tell who it was. I just want to fucking wake up already! This is getting seriously annoying. The murmuring soon turned to talking then a full blown yelling match. I knew the voice to be Jess's, but what is she doing here? She's supposed to be in San Diego with her brother. Oh right, Paul called her, she probably hauled ass back here.

Then there was a loud metallic pang and dead silence. Jess's astonished whisper soon broke the silence.

"Oh my god, the legends are true." And it was in that moment the rest of my body decided to listen to my brain and start moving. I could feel every pair of eyes move from Jess to me. All hell broke loose soon after as everyone in the room rushed at me and over each other to make sure I was all right. I saw Jess just walk out of the bedroom I was in to go somewhere or another. A few minutes later she returned yelling at everyone to 'move or be moved' while swinging the titanium bat in her right hand like a sword and holding a sandwich with a glass of water in her left.

As she moved closer I saw the dent in the bat, which must have been what caused the loud pang. Handing me the sandwich and water she looked at me, almost daring me to say something about not wanting it. Like always, she knew I was going to argue and beat me to the punch.

"Shut up and eat, you were out for four days, you need the nutrition. Before you ask, yes, you're having a large dinner too, with lots of snacks and liquids in between. Then you should take a shower, cause girl, you stink. Afterward you'll be telling me everything." She turned back towards the guys "You guys aren't getting out of this either, I'll feed you then you'll talk."

After polishing off the extra large sandwich, I took Jess's advice and jumped into the shower. Once I was clean and not delirious from hunger, what I saw finally set in.

Sliding to the floor with a soft thump I curled into myself, trying to keep it together.

_Knock knock_

"Bella? Are you okay?" A male voice asked. I knew the voice, but I couldn't remember whom it belonged to. As I tried to answer, I was surprised all that came out were gasps for air.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _It came again, more forcefully this time.

"Bella?" This time it was a female voice. Once again I tried to reply that I was fine but all that came out was once again gasps.

"ISABELLA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'M KICKING IT DOWN." She sounded worried. I wanted to answer but I couldn't breathe anymore, it felt like someone had an iron grip on my lungs. With a sickening crunch the door lock was broken and I saw Paul rush forward and kneel down in front of me so he was looking into my eyes while Sam stood at the door, not knowing what to do with himself and Jess had her knowing smile on.

"Bella, look at me. Concentrate on me, nothing else." I did as he told me.

"Good, now breathe with me, in through your nose, out through your mouth. Try to follow my pace." I tried to do as he asked, trying to match his rhythm and the movement of his chest, but quickly began breathing much faster. I looked at him in desperation.

"It's okay Bella, just try again. Come on, I know you can do it." Finally I managed to calm my breathing.

"Good, close your eyes now, slowly count backwards from ten. Do it as many times as you need to until you're good and calm." Jess has never let me down before; I have no reason to believe she would start now, if she didn't think what Paul was doing would help me, she would stop him. I started counting while he held me steady.

_Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. _

"Finish the set." he whispered to me.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

When I opened my eyes again, I was noticeably a lot calmer, and both Paul and Sam seemed more at ease as well. It wasn't noticible how Jess felt, it never was, but I knew she relaxed a little more now that I seemed calm.

"Do you guys mind finding some clothes for Bella?" Jess spoke up. What does she—oh crap, I'm still in just a towel. Looking down I thanked whoever was listening that the towel was still intact and covering all my womanly parts, but I saw my blush extend down to my chest none-the-less, after all I was clinging to Paul, who's half naked himself, for dear life.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Both men practically ran from the bathroom now that they too noticed I'm practically sitting there naked. Paul walked back with a large t-shirt and handed it to me.

"Um, that's all Jacob had. You won't fit in his sisters' clothes and all of his bottoms are too big…" he trailed off awkwardly. Jess chuckled a little; she's always enjoyed my embarrassment. If someone harmed one hair on my head I know she would shove their head so far up their ass they'll know what a shitty position they're in, but the girl loves my embarrassment.

"Bee, why don't you put that on for now, cause that towel barely covers anything, and I'll dig out a tee and some jeans for you from my suitcase." She suggested, and I eagerly nodded. With that both her and Paul left me in the bathroom to change.

The shirt fell mid-thigh and covered all the important parts, but I should definitely park my ass on the couch while Jess found me clothes.

As I walked into the living room a piece of black stretchy fabric hit me in the face.

"Just put those on to cover your sexy ass, I'll find you proper clothes later." Jess explained as I held up the shorts that looked more like underwear. It's better than nothing, so I put them on. When I looked up again Jess was welding her bat again, tapping it lightly against her shoulder.

"So Bella, wanna tell me why you passed out? Or better yet, I think you boys should explain." She said turning back towards the group of guys spread out in the tiny living room.

"Are you always this demanding, beautiful?" Seth smirked at her.

"No, usually I jump straight to the threats, you should feel special." She smirked back, not backing down.

"Who said I didn't feel special? After all, I have gorgeous company." Seth replied just as quick.

"Oh? You have a thing for Sam? I should have known; all the good looking ones are gay." She added a dramatic sigh to emphasize her 'disappointment'. Everyone full out laughed, including Billy and Seth himself.

"Beautiful and witty. You'll only find those once in a while." He grinned up at her. Well Seth isn't holding back is he?

"I bet you use that line on everyone, but baby, there's once in a lifetime and there's once in a while. The difference between the two is a million miles. I'll let you decide which one I am." She said giving him a rare genuine smile. Abruptly she ended whatever just occurred, and turned back to the rest of the room.

"Anyone want to tell me why my sister passed out?" She said, as if she didn't just have a moment with the half naked native seated behind her. All the men seemed just as stunned as I am at what just occurred between Jess and Seth. I watched as Seth just smirked and pulled Jess down next to him; she went willingly.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah a little playful banter to end a relatively deeper chapter. There really wasn't much in this chapter, written to reintroduce Jess; the same thing could have been achieved in 500 words. There's probably a time jump coming up (just a heads up)**

**There's a song lyric in this chapter, if you can tell me what it is, which song it's from and who sings it (or any of the three/combination of two), you get a shout out next chapter. Hell if you even get the genre right I'll give you a shout out. (Yes this is another one of those ridicules attempts to get more reviews… I really want 200 before chapter 13!).**

**By the way, the mind numbing, spirit crushing game of counting dots on the ceiling I have actually been bored enough to do (damn those grade school standardized tests)  
**

**Did I mention it's my birthday today? No? Oh.**

**Please R&R, it'll make me the happiest birthday girl ever.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, school's starting again in approximately 10 days, therefore then I will be updating even slower than I am now. Anyways brief Jessika's point of view this chapter as a recap and to explain what went down while Bella was out cold. Basically put, this chapter is basically filler. The ending was almost important… but I decided to be evil and leave the cat in the bag until next chapter.**

**Also please remember this is extremely OOC and I'm going to change/make up shit to my liking. It's not supposed to be angsty, so Bella isn't going to hold a terrible grudge (obviously she has insecurities, and they will be brought into play at a later date).**

**This chapter is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not my toys, I'm just playing with them. :)**

* * *

**(JPOV)**

_What the hell did he do to you Bella?_

The brief flight from San Diego to Port Angeles felt like it took years, and the drive down to La Push felt even longer. Finally, _finally _arriving I didn't bother with knocking; instead choosing to kick down the door, SWAT style, in my haste. Note to self: fix the door.

A man who I can only assume is Jacob's father pointed me towards a bedroom, handing me a damp towel while doing so. Strolling quickly towards where my unconscious best friend laid, I carefully looked her over to make sure she is completely unharmed while putting the damp towel on her forehead.

"What the hell happened." I stated rather than asked the entire group in front of me.

When no one spoke up I turned towards Paul, and gave him my infamous death glare, just daring him to put even a pinky out of line while silently forcing him to answer the question I just asked.

"I-I can't tell you." He said, hesitating.

"Really? You can't tell me why my sister is unconscious right now." I deadpanned, quickly loosing my temper. When it involves my sisters' safety I've always had a short temper. That and the plane ride here was not pleasant to any degree.

"No."

"And why not?" I could hear my voice getting slightly louder, but I was sure it still held the same deadly calm I had perfected.

"I just can't okay?" His volume rose to match mine.

"Fine, then tell me Paul, why can't you tell me the reason?"

"It's against the rules." I snapped.

"So let me get this straight, you can't fucking tell me why my sister is unconscious because of some fucking rule? I get it, I'm all about rules too, but when it comes to my sister's fucking life? I don't give a rat's ass what rules there are and how many of them I'm breaking. So I'll ask one more time, and one of you overgrown bastards better give me an answer. What. The fuck. Happened." I finished, looking around the room only to see everyone looking at Sam. I too, looked at him, waiting for my answers.

"We just can't tell you." He said, sighing. I picked up a bat lying nearby and swung at his head, missing my mere centimeters. It hasn't been a day yet and I was already sick and tired of him acting like he's the one who knows the best, something about him just grated at my nerves.

He took the single step that was needed to be right in front of me and leaned down so he was properly in my face.

"Watch yourself little girl." He growled. I suppose it would've been terrifying, and truly it was, but if he thinks I'm going to back off or show him fear, he can rot in hell. _This_ is what we trained for; never show fear, never back down, fight 'till the very end.

"And you watch yourself. You might be the big man around here, but I've never particularly liked authority. You should know though, everything I have, I earned for myself. I can tell you I've experienced more pain, disappointment, and hardships in my 19 years than most men will ever experience in their whole lives and not be exaggerating. I don't know you or your life story, but I'm not stupid, you're the chief of this tribe for a reason. You might be older than me, but I am in no way a little girl. I haven't been one in a long time." I said, staring straight at his face the entire time with the same stoic expression. Using the tip of the bat I shoved him away from me, and in the same motion smacked him in the head with it. _No one _but Bella gets the privilege of threatening me without consequences. He didn't even flinch, and he dented the bat.

"Oh my god, the legends are true." I whispered, astonished. All of the guys' faces dropped, soon I could feel the smirk tugging at the corners of my lips; I had figured it out. I should've figured it out a lot sooner, I mean, fuck, vampires are real so why the hell aren't werewolves or, more accurately, shapeshifers?

As I finished my sentence everyone's head snapped from my exchange with their apparent leader towards Bella behind me. Taking a brief glance over my shoulder, I could feel my whole body relax a fraction of an inch.

As all the guys in the room rushed at the poor girl, I slipped out to find her nutrition. If nothing else, the military taught me it's all about nutrition, those Corps guys love their protein too; I'll have to keep that in mind for dinner. After finding the kitchen, I made an extra large sandwich and filled a glass with water; taking both in one hand (apparently being a waitress for a few months pays off), and the bat in the other, I walked back out to the bedroom.

"Move or be moved." Handing Bella the food, I could already hear the protests forming in her head. 'This is too much!', 'I can't eat all of this!' blah blah blah. I decided to end any and all protest she may have before she even opened her mouth.

"Shut up and eat, you were out for four days, you need the nutrition. Before you ask, yes, you're having a large dinner too, with lots of snacks and liquids in between. Then you should take a shower, cause girl, you stink. Afterward you'll be telling me everything." Paired with a look just daring her to protest, she and I both knew when it came to food you shut up and eat whatever I give you, whenever I gave it to you. Then turned towards the guys, giving them the same look. "You guys aren't getting out of this, I'll feed you then you'll talk"

After she finished the food, she thankfully took my advice and went to shower. She stunk, even to me; I can't imagine what she smelled like to the hypersensitive noses the guys supposedly have since they're supposedly shape-shifters.

_Thump._

I, along with Paul jumped to our feet to rush at the door; he got there slightly faster as it only took him about a step and a half.

_Knock knock_

"Bella? Are you okay?" I stood there and just studied him for a few seconds, the way it seems like some invisible force is pulling him towards wherever Bella is, but at the same time another force is holding him back; a force that seems to be coming from Sam. It couldn't be… can it? If the legends are true there's a good chance imprinting is very much true as well. Noticing the gasps, I filed that little tid-bit of information away for future dissection.

Shoving Paul aside, knowing he's letting me, I banged on the bathroom door.

"Bella?" If she doesn't answer the next time I'm kicking this door down too. Might as well, seeing as I'll be fixing the front door later anyways.

More gasps.

"ISABELLA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'M KICKING IT DOWN." I faintly heard someone say something along the lines of 'boy she really likes kicking doors down.' I didn't care anymore; all I could hear was more frantic gasps. Taking two steps back I delivered a solid side-kick right below the doorknob, and just like I knew it would, the door swung open. However before I could rush in, Paul was already kneeling in front of Bella telling her to breathe. I figured it couldn't hurt, so I took the time to do more observing.

He was holding her in a lover's embrace, and even though Bella would never admit it, she looked comfortable. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, I doubt she even noticed that she was still in only a towel and he was still shirtless. After he got her to breathe normally he moved on to tell her to count backwards, a technique that's often used in anger management classes, I would know. I watched as his hands drifted to her waist to keep her steady, and her hands to his forearms as her head drooped to rest on his shoulder, all subconscious movements.

A smile made its' way to my face as I watched the two interact; something had obviously gone down while I was in San Diego, and I can only hope it was Bella getting her big girl panties on like I had vaguely suggested. Looking around, it seems, other then me, only Sam noticed the exchange; he too, was smiling at all the love floating around.

Letting myself relax a little now that the 'danger' was over, as it had became a habit to never relax fully. Deciding now is as good time as ever to make the cuddling duo realize they were both half naked, I very nonchalantly asked the guys if Bella could barrow some clothes. Bella in response looked down at herself and promptly flushed five shades of red while Paul stumbled away from her as if she was on fire. Both men in the room mumbled a quick reply and fled the scene, and soon after, Paul returned with a large T-Shirt saying something about how it's all Jacob had, and she won't fit in his sisters' clothes.

I noticed the faint blush on his cheeks as he practically sprinted away from the bathroom, and the way Sam was smirking his bossy ass off in the next room made me realize very quickly why Paul was blushing. The shirt's his, Bella probably would've fit fine in some of Jacob's sisters' clothes, but the manly, possessive part of him just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

As I doubt he has clothes stashed at Jacob's, that's either the shirt he was wearing before I came crashing in or he ran home. The ass has romantic feelings for Bella… feelings that are most likely returned. Nevertheless, knowing Bella for this long, I know she's a stubborn little bitch when she wants to be. She's not going to give into those feelings of hers, but maybe for once I'm wrong about her. Hopefully the imprint takes care of everything. If he didn't imprint on her and it works how it's described in the legend, he better not act on those damn romantic feelings of his.

"Bee, why don't you put that on for now, cause that towel barely covers anything, and I'll dig out a tee and some jeans for you from my suitcase." I suggested, and she eagerly nodded. With that I walked out of the bathroom to let her change. We're close, but not _that _close.

Going outside and digging through my hastily packed bag for something, I decided I would toss the dog a bone, pun fully intended, and just grabbed the first pair of shorts I saw. Bella can live with wearing Paul's shirt for a little while longer.

As she walked into the living room I tossed her the piece of black stretchy fabric, and what would you know it hit her smack in the face.

"Just put those on to cover your sexy ass, I'll find you proper clothes later." I explained as she held up the shorts and gave me a look that just screamed 'what the fuck'. Thankfully she put them on without argument. When she looked up again I was welding the bat, tapping it lightly against my shoulder.

"So Bella, wanna tell me why you passed out? Or better yet, I think you boys should explain." I said turning back towards the group of overly large guys spread out in the tiny living room. Of course I have a damn good idea why, but it's always good to get things confirmed.

"Are you always this demanding, beautiful?" One of the large natives smirked at me. Knowing I haven't met him before, because, honestly, I think I would remember meeting someone who looks like him, I could only assume it's either Jared or Seth.

"No, usually I jump straight to the threats, you should feel special." I smirked back; he's good looking, hopefully he has the wonderful personality to match.

"Who said I didn't feel special? After all, I have gorgeous company." Well isn't he laying it on thick? Time to have my fun.

"Oh? You have a thing for Sam? I should have known; all the good looking ones are gay." I added a dramatic sigh to emphasize my 'disappointment'. Everyone full out laughed, including hot nameless native himself. He has a sense of humor too!

"Beautiful and witty. You'll only find those once in a while." He grinned up at me.

"I bet you use that line on everyone, but baby, there's once in a lifetime and there's once in a while. The difference between the two is a million miles. I'll let you decide which one I am." Giving him a genuine smile, and turned back to the rest of the room.

"Anyone want to tell me why my sister passed out?" I asked, dismissing whatever when down between hot nameless native and me, and filing it safely under the 'think about later' tab in my brain. He pulled me down next to him and I went willingly, for now.

**(Brief BPOV)**

_Chirp chirp chirp._

The awkward silence continues. All the guys are tense and seem frozen in place, Jess was impatient as always, tapping her foot, and I couldn't sit still to save my life at this point. How the hell do you start explaining something like this anyways? At least I can finally say I've experienced a silence awkward enough that my mind starts making cricket noises.

Suddenly Seth started moving, he leaned back into the couch he was sitting on and casually draped his arm across the back, behind Jess. We all watched in fascination as he took a deep breath and said in the most casual voice ever, one of the most out of context explanation ever.

"Hey, guess what? We turn into giant wolves when we get pissed off! What's your party trick?" Everybody but Jess was looking at Seth incredulously. As he looked around at the looks everyone was giving him, Jess just burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Well that certainly got rid of the awkward silence.

"You wouldn't believe what my party trick is; it's just that amazing." She said with a cocky little grin.

"How much are you willing to bet we will? Seriously, what can be more unbelievable than poofing into a huge fur ball when you're mad?" Jess just giggled at Sam, he's making himself an easy target for her.

"I'll bet my baby boy, my Mustang; Shelby GT500, custom tuned engine, and free car servicing from me. For life. What do _you_ want to put in the pot?" She paused pretending to think about it, when we both knew exactly what she's about to suggest "How 'bout, say, buying me a nice set of tools for my garage?" She said, smirking at him. Sam was smirking too; probably thinking this was going to be an easy win. It's too bad he doesn't know Jess like I do; the girl never bets any of her cars unless she's 500% sure she's going to win.

"Deal." He said, and they shook on it. I watched as she leaned in close to his ear and whispered loud enough for all of us in the room to hear…

* * *

**A/N: Yup, I totally just left it like that. It has to be pretty good for Jess to be betting her car. She loves that thing as much as she's a cocky little bitch.**

**Take your guesses! What's her party trick? (There was a hint in JPOV, and vampires are going to make an appearance in this story.)**

**Don't worry, I won't dwell much on Jess, she won't disappear again but I probably won't focus on her like this again. More Paul and Bella's coming up now that Jess knows and her secret is about to be revealed.**

**Lexi will be back too, and the reason why will be another filler with bits and pieces of important information. The story is nowhere near done yet, I see so much coming up, and I just have to connect all those ideas.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review, as well as those who put me/this story on their favorites/alerts.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! I needed to seriously relax and think about something that's not World History related. Classes have been kicking my ass all the way to China, and I'm positive by the end of the semester my brain is going to implode on itself.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. By the way, just as a hint, I post outfits on Polyvore way before I post the content that includes said outfit. The outfits inspire the chapter; just a hint.**

**Last but not least, mega thanks to those of you who started reading this a year ago, you must have so much patience to be able to stand my updating pace. Those of you that's just joining us, welcome! Also, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
**

* * *

_Recap (BPOV)_

_"I'll bet my baby boy, my Mustang; Shelby GT500, custom tuned engine, and free car servicing from me. For life. What do __you__ want to put in the pot?" She paused pretending to think about it, when we both knew exactly what she's about to suggest "How 'bout, say, buying me a nice set of tools for my garage?" She said, smirking at him. Sam was smirking too; probably thinking this was going to be an easy win. It's too bad he doesn't know Jess like I do; the girl never bets any of her cars unless she's 500% sure she's going to win._

_"Deal." He said, and they shook on it. I watched as she leaned in close to his ear and whispered loud enough for all of us in the room to hear…_

* * *

BPOV

"I'm a part-time vampire hunter." Leaning back and sitting down with a shit eating grin on; she looked around at all the jaw dropping that was going on.

"There's no way." Sam scoffed, shaking his head. I completely understood his reaction; even the idea of a human vampire hunter was ridicules.

"There actually is a way. In fact, there's a whole team of us who found one, of course not all of us are field agents like I'm sure most of you are imagining. We're known as the Death Angels, and Sammy Boy, you owe me some tools." She said smugly.

"How?" Jared asked, still unbelieving.

"Well, the unit I'm in, the field unit, goes out and kicks vampire ass or tracks down and captures them, because that's what we're good at. The technological geniuses do all the tech stuff like hacking and making sure we all stay connected. The mechanical geniuses figure out all the inventing stuff so, as humans, we can take down vampires. Of course we also have spies and recon people for mapping places out, and getting information our tech guys can't. Of course, all of us can do all of that, but we all have specialties." She explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"How the hell do you capture a vampire?" Seth asked, amazed.

"Well, in my experience, once you fight them and not only not get killed but win, they kind of go into shock and stop functioning correctly, it's a fatal flaw in their DNA. Of course there's those special vampires that don't really get affected by anything, those we just bond and gag." Just as one of the guys were about to ask another question, her phone started singing.

_So what you waiting on I'm a come get you girl just hit me when you're leaving the club_  
_Don't put them panties girl you ain't gonna need 'em cause I promise id be tearing it up_  
_Cause we don't make love we'd be making movies_  
_We don't make love we'd be making movies_  
_Girl this ain't the time me in the Jacuzzi_  
_Watching all the suds running down on your booty_  
_We don't make love we'd be making movies_  
_We don't make love we'd be making movies_  
_Girl this ain't the time me in the Jacuzzi_  
_Watching all the suds running down on your booty_  
_Turn the lights off_

Laughing, she picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hey Gabe." She said, still laughing.

"How'd you know it was me?" The guy on the other end asked. I never really asked her who Gabe is, though he's come up in our conversation before.

"Only you would set a song like that as your ring-tone. What do you want anyways?" She said, feigning annoyance. I could see the scold that had firmly placed itself on Seth's face as he too wondered who Gabe is and why he would set his ringtone on her phone to Making Movies by Nelly.

"Right, we found her." With that she went to reach for the phone, but Seth was slightly faster and tossed it to Sam. I was curious now, who's her?

"You found her?" Jess just rolled her eyes and continued her conversation.

"Yup, upper peninsula, it looks like she's headed towards Forks. Current location is Eugene. She's stopping to feed the newborns." He reported.

"Fuck, dispatch the team now. There's no way in hell she's getting any closer to Forks." Jess said as she face palmed and mumbled about how stupid she is.

"You gonna get here in time?" Gabe asked in return. _In time for what?_

"Probably not. Follow the normal protocol; keep the head, Aro would want to see it. Take Jayden, you'll need the help." Normal protocol? Keep the head? Aro? I didn't understand a word of it, but it seems like the guys did as they all tensed up.

"Got it boss. Recon team is continuing to follow her until we arrive. We still don't know what she's after, but we'll keep you posted."

"OK, I'm leaving now, hold her in Eugene as long as you can." She replied, I could see her already making plans in her head.

"Got it. Over and out."

"Over and out." She motioned to Sam to toss her phone back and as soon as it touched her hand she was dialing, after barking a few instructions into the phone, she looked at me very seriously.

"Listen to me Bella, I know you're fully capable of taking care of yourself and all that good stuff but these are vampires we're talking about. I want one of the guys to always be with you, and I know you're going to throw a fit but I want you to stay with either Sam or Paul. I suggest Paul because he doesn't have a girlfriend like Sam, so there's less of a chance you'll hear something you didn't want to." She said, smirking slightly at Paul, as if she's saying 'you owe me big time, buddy.'

"Why them?" I asked like a little child, she knew full well I wasn't very friendly with either of them.

"Because they're both assholes." She stated simply; when she caught sight of the confused look on my face, she explained. "Sam is a cocky asshole because he has a right to be, he's the oldest in this group, and he was the first wolf. He has the most experience. As for Paul, well, I have a feeling the guy would rather go to the deepest pits of hell than let you get hurt, and I'll just leave it at that. Of course all of them are fully capable of protecting you, but I just think they would do a better job because of the situation." She explained to me, and I nodded in understanding. I won't like it, but I'll do it anyways. She smiled and turned to leave but stopped mid-step and did another face palm.

"Seth, we really need to talk before I leave." He nodded and followed her out. Apparently, they walked far enough away so the guys didn't hear them but when they came back 30 minutes later, Seth looked somewhat relieved.

"Hey Sammy? You mind fixing the front door and the bathroom door for me?" She asked sweetly. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. It's obvious, like with all other older brother types, she's got him smitten.

"Thanks." She said with a blinding smile and flicked a piece of black plastic in his general direction, "I'm not a mooch, use that to buy all the materials you need." Everyone else saw Sam eying the credit card with an eyebrow raised, but Jess just walked out the door.

"So who wants to take me to get my stuff?" I said hopefully. If I was going to move in temporarily with Paul, I'll have to get my stuff.

* * *

**A/N 2: So not up to standards, and it's a total filler chapter, but I feel really bad about not updating for what? Two months? 1/3 of this chapter are lyrics, and another 3rd is author's notes... This was very seriously going to be longer, but I couldn't squeeze anymore creative juice out of my already exhausted brain. Anyways, Jess is going to disappear for a while again and Paul and Bella are going to get even closer.**


End file.
